Bridges
by Chinorwegia
Summary: A Supernatural AU. Set in a world where vampires and werewolves are constantly feuding behind the backs of ordinary humans. What is a vampire supposed to do when she and her two friends only want to end the thousand year old feud between her race and werewolves? And what happens when she accidentally falls for a werewolf girl? Vampire!Honoka x Werewolf!Maki. 3rd genre is Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. It's me again. Back with yet another Love Live fanfiction. This time it's supernatural (kind of?). I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do here. Um...I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

She hated the sunlight. It shone through her closed window blinds and onto her blanket. She could feel it as it traced a line across her face. Groaning, she rolled off her bed, taking her blanket and pillow with her. Out of the sun's reach, she tried to go back to sleep. Her phone rang. She reached for it, thankful that the pillow had prevented its destruction. She flipped it open, placing it near her ear.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too, Honoka." Honoka groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"You know I hate the morning." She complained.

"We still need to go to school. Even if we can't take sunlight. Otherwise, people will become suspect."

"Okay, okay, Umi-chan. I'm coming." Honoka hung up and stretched. She got changed into her school uniform. Taking a quick peek out the window, she decided to bring an umbrella.

"I'm going!" She said to an empty house. She opened the umbrella and stepped into the sunlight.

'_I'm Kousaka Honoka. Sixteen years old and a second year at Otonoziaka Academy. Oh, and I'm a vampire.'_

She pulled the curtain over the classroom window, shading herself.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan!" Kotori greeted her. She seemed to be in a good mood as per usual, and even seemed to be infecting the normally serious Umi with her cheer.

'_These two are my only friends in this school. They are also vampires like me, but deal much better with mornings.'_ She looked at the light pink curtain that blocked the sunlight. _'You may be wondering why I live alone right? Well…'_

* * *

Ten years ago. Honoka and her friends were only six, or around that age. All of the vampire families in Japan met once a year, and this year's meeting was drawing close. There had been arguments going on between the rebel faction and the rest of the vampires. The rebel faction consisted of vampires who believed partnerships with the werewolves was possible. The Kousaka and Sonoda families were on the side of the rebels. The Minami family was not. It was at the meeting that something terrible happened. The 'pure' vampires arrested the Kousaka and Sonoda families for 'treason by aligning themselves against their own kind'. Kotori's mom had spirited Honoka and Umi away at Kotori's request, and they were barely able to escape. Later on, they received news of the deaths of their parents, and in Honoka's case, her younger sister as well. Kotori and her mother were disowned by the rest of their family for this act, but that was all.

* * *

'_So me and Umi-chan have our own houses where we live alone and Kotori and her mom live together. But Kotori's mom has to work hard to secure money for all of us.'_ Honoka thought. She sighed.

"Class hasn't even started yet Honoka. Don't fall asleep." Umi chided.

"Yeah, yeah." Honoka said, propping her head up with one arm. "I'm up."

"Are you going to see the first-years later? I heard from my mom that there's some werewolves in the mix." Kotori's eyes gleamed. _'Yeah…her mom's the headmaster of our school. So we don't have to pay at all for our education here.'_

"Probably not. The last time we tried making friends with werewolves…" Honoka shuddered. The three of them bore scars from that encounter.

"But maybe they'll be nicer! We can't consider ourselves part of the rebel faction if we give up so fast!" Kotori said, with unbounded enthusiasm.

"Ask me again later." The teacher had just walked in. "I'm gonna sleep." Umi sighed as Honoka lay her head against the cool wood of the desk. She needed to catch up on the sleep that she missed by playing video games into the night. _'After all, vampires are nocturnal…_' She thought as she drifted off.

"Come on. We're going to see the first years." Umi said, pulling Honoka along. Kotori skipped at their side as they walked down the stairs to the first year classrooms.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to pull my arm off!" Honoka whined. Umi let go and Honoka rubbed her arm, whimpering. They reached the first-year room just as the door slid open. The Student Council President, Ayase Eri, walked out of the classroom. She eyed the three of them coldly before walking away, followed by her two friends, Tojo Nozomi and Yazawa Nico. _'Her again. The President is only member left of the Ayase family. They were highly respected in the vampire world. Her family's death is held in secret, so we don't know what happened. Yazawa-senpai is also of the vampire world. She lives apart from her family, but we don't know why either. They're both part of the 'pure' faction so they hate the three of us. And Tojo-senpai is a normal human, though we don't know why she is able to hang out with them so much without finding out…'_ Honoka, Umi, and Kotori watched the three third-years walk away.

"U-um…can I help you?" A first year with brown hair and purple eyes asked. She sliding the door shut when it bumped into Honoka's foot, prompting her to look up.

"Huh?" Honoka remembered why they were there. "Oh, we're here to greet the first-years."

"T-Then just come in…" She slid the door open again. Honoka and her friends filed in past the girl and she closed the door behind them. There were only two other students in the room besides the girl that had let them in.

"Where are the rest of your class?" Umi asked. A girl sitting on the window sill with her legs crossed jerked a thumb at the window. The three walked over to the window and peered out.

"Maki-chan's saying that the rest of our class has already left nya!" The third first-year said cheerfully. The girl by the window, presumbably Maki, shrugged in response.

"Oh, I see." Umi said.

"So…what are you doing here, vampires?" Maki asked, playing with her hair.

"You knew?" Honoka's eyes widened. Maki shrugged again, indicating both yes and no.

"Maki-chan says that she took a guess." The first year interpreted again. Maki glared at her.

"It was totally not a guess Rin!"

"Yeah it was nya! I saw you!"

"B-both of you, please s-stop arguing." The first year who had greeted them calmed the other two girls.

"Well…if you knew of vampires, then you three must be…"

"That's right nya! We're werewolves." Rin said, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"…A werewolf that acts like a cat?" Kotori asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You got a problem with that?" Surprisingly, it was Maki who had spoken up on Rin's defense. She slipped off the window sill and planted herself in front of the orange-haired werewolf, getting ready for a fight.

"We don't have a problem with it!" Honoka said quickly. The red-head eased up a little, though she was still wary of the trio.

"We should start over." Umi sighed. "Look, we're from the 'rebel' faction of vampires. We have no interest in participating in the war against werewolves."

"Good. Because the last two vamps who came in sure didn't act that way." Maki retorted. _' "The last two vamps"? Oh she must mean the President and her friend.'_ Honoka thought.

"We don't want a fight. We're trying to bridge the feud between the two species." Honoka said. "I'm Kousaka Honoka. Let's be friends." She put her hand out to for a handshake.

"How would we be able to know you're telling the truth?" Maki questioned, not even looking at the proffered hand.

"My family is all dead. So is Honoka's. And Kotori and her mom were disowned by their family. We have no connection with the vampire world." Umi said.

"…" Maki processed the new information. _'They seem to be telling the truth, at least about their families. And we are trying to bridge the gap too, but can I really trust these vampires?' _Her neck throbbed, remind her of how a vampire had once tried to take her life for no reason other than the fact that she was a werewolf.

"I don't know, Maki-chan. They seem nice enough nya." Rin spoke out, before being silenced by a look from the red-head. _'Wolves travel in packs. And with these three, it seems that this 'Maki' is the leader.'_ Honoka thought. The red-head turned to the brown haired girl.

"Are you okay with them, Hanayo?" Maki asked, taking Honoka by surprise._ 'So…this leader does not rule without concern for her friends.'_

"Y-yes!" Hanayo responded.

"That's settled. We'll play nice. For now." Maki took Honoka's hand and shook it.

"So. Who wants to go chow down on fast food?!" Honoka asked cheerfully. She didn't know why but her energy level was suddenly way up after shaking hands with Maki. _'Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to get along. Let's see how this turns out._'

* * *

**Sorry to all you HonoMaki peoples out there who probably want to kill me for the ending of Favors. Hopefully this makes up for it (don't kill me please!). And a question, should I bring back the future girls who did commentary in Favors? If you don't know them, their descriptions are on my profile. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because all you people think it would be too weird to put the future girls in this story, I have no choice but to throw her at you! *tosses a girl with silver hair and gold eyes into the review section* Have fun!**

**Girl: W-wait! *runs to the exit but finds the door shut* *glances around and picks up a review* Uh…KevinCruelz? Chinorwegia's knowledge of Twilight consists of that Bella is the main character, Edward is a sparkly vampire, and Jacob is the name of a werewolf. That's it. *she puts the review down and picks up another one* Sorry lianacim14. I'll try to keep low profile. *puts that one down and picks up the last one* …I have no words for this. *goes back over to the door and pounds on it* I did the reviews! Let me out!**

**Nope! You are now stuck handling the reviews and commentary!**

**Girl: *frowns***

**Honoka: Wait! I have a question!**

**You may speak.**

**Honoka: Why am I the vampire? I thought I would be cast as a werewolf!**

**Because if you were a werewolf then Maki would be lethargic during the day. And we know she's not. Therefore you are a vampire.**

**Honoka: *nods* Makes sense.**

**I have something to say to KevinCruelz. I saw your post on a HonoMaki Tumblr. Thank you. *all of Muse and my OCs look at me weirdly* What?**

**Girl: Chinorwegia does not own Love Live. *sits down on a box to wait***

* * *

"Oh crap. I forgot about the sun." Honoka said. The six of them were standing just under the protective shade of the overhang above the entrance. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out an umbrella. Kotori and Umi did the same as the three first-years watched.

"Where are we going nya?" Rin asked.

"To a nearby burger joint." Umi replied. There was still some tension between the werewolf first years and the vampire second years but hopefully spending time together would ease what remained.

"I thought vampires didn't need regular food. That they just needed to suck some blood." Maki scoffed. Honoka was about to make a sharp reply but then noticed that Maki used 'they' not 'you'. She smiled and everyone else looked at her strangely.

"We can eat normal food in place of blood. We only need to drink once a week to maintain normal body process." Honoka explained. Maki nodded, pretending to be bored. Honoka was the only one who believed her as she frowned. Rin rolled her eyes and jumped on Maki, pushing her into Honoka.

"Oops! Rin is so sorry nya!" The orange-haired girl laughed. Then she looked around to see why it suddenly became silent.

"R-R-Rin-chan…" Hanayo stuttered, one hand covering her nose and the other pointing behind the other werewolf. Rin turned, confused. Then her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to push Maki right into Honoka's lips. _'I am sooooo dead.'_ Rin thought. Kotori had covered Umi's eyes as soon as the contact became obvious. Honoka was surprised at first when Maki was pushed into her, so much that she dropped her umbrella, but she soon eased into the lip contact. And was disappointed when Maki pulled away. The red-head wiped her mouth with her uniform sleeve, her face a brilliant red just like her hair.

Rin cringed as Maki walked in her direction. The orange-haired girl held her place, knowing that to run would mean leaving the pack and she didn't want to lose either Maki or Hanayo. She shut her eyes as Maki drew closer and waited. A few seconds passed without Rin feeling any sort of danger vibes and she cracked open one eyelid. Then she joined Hanayo in watching, dumb-founded, as Maki picked up the dropped umbrella and returned it to Honoka.

"Here." Maki said haughtily. Honoka took the umbrella and petted Maki on the head. Almost immediately, red ears sprouted from the younger girl's head and a tail poked out from under her skirt.

"Why are you petting me like a dog?" Maki grumbled but didn't move away. Her tail swished back and forth in a wagging motion.

"Good girl, good girl." Honoka smiled. Maki pouted. Rin gasped and tugged on Hanayo's sleeve.

"Do you think that Maki-chan has taken to Kousaka-senpai?" Rin whispered into Hanayo's ear.

"All right peoples! Let's get going!" Honoka shouted, interrupting the two first years before Hanayo could respond. She took Maki by the hand and pulled her closer so that they both fit under the umbrella Honoka held. Umi frowned at Kotori after she was finally allowed to see again.

"What was it you didn't want me to see?" The bluenette asked.

"Nothing~ Honoka-chan's going to leave us behind if we don't go now!" Kotori linked arms with Umi and pulled her after the other two. Hanayo and Rin ran to catch up.

* * *

**Another chapter over and they still haven't made it to their actual destination. Don't you think that's amazing?**

**Girl: No. Can I go now?**

**No. You're staying.**

**Maki: …I know I was in the chapter but what the heck is going on?**

**Honoka: Something fun!**

**Maki: …**

**Review please! And she *points to the Girl* needs a name! If you have any suggestions, put them in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl: *sighs* I'm still stuck here…**

**Just get started already!**

**Girl: Yeah, yeah. *rolls eyes* So first of all, for lianacim14, there will be more HonoMaki scenes. This is a HonoMaki fic after all. KevinCruelz, the tail and ears didn't pop up when Maki kissed Honoka, they came up when Honoka started petting her. It basically shows how happy she is even though she doesn't say it.**

**Yay! Name suggestions!**

**Girl: Why don't I have a name? I'm already in my teens. Even those kids from the future already had names.**

**Because you are special. Name suggestions are: Houki, Korin/Kourin, and Ellie. Please vote on which name and/or spelling in the review section below.**

**Girl: Chinorwegia does not own Love Live but she owns me as an original character but neglected to give me a name or anything else beyond hair and eye color.**

**Hey! I'm not paying you to do that!**

**Girl: You're not paying me at all!**

* * *

The way that the first-years were gaping at the menu gave off the impression that they hadn't gone inside a fast food place before.

"Um…" Kotori said. "What do you three want?" The second years had already placed their orders and were now waiting for the first-years to do so as well.

"Hm…" Maki pretended to be thinking about it but she really had no idea what they should order in a place like this.

"Just get us what you're having nya!" Rin said cheerfully. The cat-like girl was oblivious to the glare Maki sent her way as Kotori nodded and placed the orders.

"H-how much does it cost? We'll pay you back…" Hanayo said, pulling out a wallet,

"No, it's fine!" Kotori said, waving the money away. "We've got it covered this time!"

'_Shit. Now we owe a debt to these vampires.'_ Maki clenched her fists and a low growl sounded from her throat. She had to force herself to relax. _'I suppose we should be grateful. We don't have that much extra money.'_

The six of them ate at the same table but there wasn't much conversation going on. Afterwards, they split up and went in their separated directions. Honoka trotted back to her house, careful to keep under the umbrella.

"Looks like there's some time left in the day. Might as well open up the shop." Her home was actually a two floor building, with a sweet shop on the first floor and a living area on the second floor. Due to her living alone and being a vampire, the shop had no set hours. She just opened when she felt like it and closed when she felt like it. There were always some customers just walking around waiting for the store to open. Honoka had just made it back to the cash register when the door opened with a bell chime.

"Welcome to my shop!" Honoka greeted the customer. _'He must have come before if he goes directly to a certain product instead of looking around.'_ Honoka noticed, careful not to let the smile drop from her face.

"I'd like a pound of these." The man said, pointing to one of the sweets behind the glass counter Honoka was sitting behind.

"Okay!" Honoka said, grabbing a plastic bag and filling it up with the treat. She placed the full bag on a scale. "Do you mind if it's a little over a pound?"

"I don't mind."

"Is that all?" Honoka asked as she tied the bag shut. The man nodded. "That will be $5.01 please." The man passed her a ten dollar bill. She sighed, not liking to deal with change. Opening the cash register, she mentally calculated the change the man would need and gave it to him. He left without another word.

"…" Honoka closed up the shop again, not wanting to deal with any other customers. She went upstairs to her room and played dating sims on her computer. "Too bad none of these are real." She sighed as she finished yet another route. "But then again, who would fall in love with a vampire?" Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was already 8 pm. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she needed more food. "Good thing there's a convience store nearby." She zipped on a jacket and stepped out into the night. She walked quickly, wanting to ease her hunger as quickly as she could so she could get back to playing.

"Huh?" Honoka was just about to enter the convience store when she saw Maki sitting on the curb. She was still in her school uniform. '_Why is she out here in the cold instead of her house?'_ Honoka wondered. She walked over to the red-head, momentarily forgetting that she was hungry.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Maki jumped slightly, not having noticed Honoka come near.

"I could ask you the same thing." Maki retorted after she recovered. She shivered and hugged herself tightly.

"I'm getting food. You want some?" Honoka offered. Maki shook her head. Honoka shrugged and went into the convience store. Maki stared at the asphalt in the parking lot.

Inside the store though, Honoka was still watching Maki. She noticed how the red-head was shivering even though no one else paid attention to the student. She went to the cashier and ordered three meat buns. After paying her, Honoka took her purchase outside and sat down next to Maki.

"Here." Honoka said, handing one of the meat buns to Maki. It was still warm, as evidenced from the steam.

"T-Thank you…" Maki mumbled, taking the offered food. She took a bite and smiled as it started warming up her body. Honoka imprinted the smile into her memory and took a bite of her own food.

"So. Why are you here?" Honoka asked again. Maki paused in her eating, the smile slipping off her face.

"Waiting for the store to close." She said in a whisper that Honoka was barely able to hear.

"Why?"

"The owner lets me sleep here after she closes down." Maki admitted, turning her face away from Honoka. _'Why am I telling her this? I don't want anyone's pity!'_

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Honoka asked, bewildered.

"Me, Hanayo, and Rin share a house. But there's not enough room for all of us…and with Hanayo and Rin getting closer all the time…" She let the thought trail off. Honoka understood. After all, she had felt like a third wheel too when she was around Kotori and Umi.

"Don't your parents support you?" Honoka realized that was the wrong question to ask. Maki glared at her with angry eyes.

"Our parents supported peace with you vampires. They're all dead now and we were kicked out because we were pups who posed no danger to anyone. My family had lots of money, but that's all gone now." Then Honoka realized that Maki wasn't angry but that she was trying not to cry. The ginger-haired girl felt a surge of protective-ness in her and she put an arm around the younger red-head.

"Why don't you come with me, Nishikino-san? I live alone so there's more than enough room for you too." Honoka said.

"I don't need your help."

"I'm not helping you. You're helping me." Maki looked at her, confused. "I run a shop, but I can't open it during the daytime and it's hard to keep it going if it's just me. And there's no staff because I'm underage and shouldn't be hiring someone older than me anyway." Honoka explained. "So will you help me?"

"Can't be helped in that case then." Maki said, though Honoka could detect the gratitude radiating from the red-head.

"Then let's go home." Honoka said with a smile, pulling the werewolf to her feet.

* * *

**Girl: …Review.**

**That's all you have to say?**

**Girl: It's not like I'm being paid for this.**

**I'm not being paid to write but I'm still writing aren't I?**

**Girl: You enjoy writing. I don't enjoy being here.**

…**Touche.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the real chapter 4. Sorry about earlier.**

**Girl: You are an idiot. KevinCruelz, everything is weird when writing supernatural stories. Don't expect too much since it's also Chinorwegia who's writing.**

**Hey!**

**Girl: It's the truth.**

***huffs* By the way, no one voted on a name. I'll give it one more chapter so…your choices are: Houki, Korin/Kourin, Ellie, or Kiara.**

**Girl: That last one wasn't there before.**

**I like that name so I put it there. **

**Girl: *sighs* Chinorwegia does not own Love Live.**

* * *

"Take your clothes off. Now." Honoka seemed to tower over the shivering first year.

"No!" Maki screamed.

"Oh come on! You were the one who fell into the puddle!" Honoka said, expasperated. They were standing, or in Maki's case, sitting, in the bathroom.

"I get that, but I don't need you watching me!" Maki retorted.

"I want to feel your tail and ears!" Honoka admitted loudly. Maki gaped at her, dumbfounded. "They looked so fluffy when I saw them earlier!" _'Is…is this girl an idiot?!'_Maki thought.

"No for sure now!" Maki shouted pushing past Honoka and out into the hallway. '_If I can just keep ahead of her long enough to get back to the bathroom and lock her out…'_ She ran, despite not really knowing the layout of the house.

"Get back here!" Honoka shouted, starting the chase. Maki ignored all the doors in the hallway and reached the stairs. After a bit of hesitation, she jumped over the whole thing and landed on her feet.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Honoka cheered, momentarily pausing. Maki continued her run, looking for an area so that she could double back. She took a glance over her shoulder and was relieved to see that Honoka was at least a couple feet away from her. She failed to notice that she was running right into a wall until the last moment when she tried to turn. But her speed and momentum caused her to slide into it, hitting her side. That was all Honoka needed to catch up to her. The ginger-haired girl proceeded to try and undress a very uncooperative teenager without concern for their location. Or she was unconcerned, right up to the point when Umi walked in on them.

It was like someone had pushed the pause button. Umi stopped, one hand still on the door handle. Her eyes weren't visible. Honoka stared wide-eyed at Umi, her mouth dropping in a silent scream. She had froze in her attempt to unbutton Maki's shirt. Maki sent a silent plea out, hoping that Umi wouldn't kill her. It's not like it was her fault, right?

Ten minutes later found Honoka sitting at her desk, doing homework as tears streamed down her face due to the two large bumps Umi had given her. The bluenette was currently attending to Maki in the bathroom, with strict instructions to the ginger to be done with the work by the time they were finished.

"AGH! I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!" Honoka exclaimed, throwing her pencil into the air in desperation. A hand reached out and caught it.

"Then ask." Came a cold voice, as the hand pressed the pencil back into Honoka's shaking palm. The ginger gulped and returned to work. Minutes passed in silence, something that Honoka found unbearable. She snuck a peek to see what the other two were doing. Her jaws dropped.

"Don't read that!" Honoka shouted, lunging for Maki and grabbing the book out of her hands. She put the book back in its place on her bookshelf.

"Why not?" Maki asked, completely confused. Umi smirked at Honoka's discomfort.

"Hurry up and finish already, Honoka. We still have school tomorrow." Umi reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah." Honoka said, sliding back into her chair. "Just don't let Nishikino-san do anything she isn't supposed to."

"Hai, hai." Umi said. Maki looked between the two second year vampires, still having no clue as to the topic of their conversation. She vaguely wondered what she should do if Honoka's books were off-limits and her fear of Umi kept her from trying anything else. She looked over at Umi, who was going through Honoka's computer.

"Still playing these?" Umi teased.

"Shut up!" Honoka retorted. She could feel her face heating up. "I don't have anyone, unlike you and Kotori-chan." Now it was Umi's turn to blush.

"Kotori and I aren't like that!" She said, in denial. Maki still had zero percent of what was taking place. She moved to peer over Umi's shoulder to see if it would clear her confusion. To her disappointment, Umi closed down whatever she was viewing. Maki sighed and went to look out the window, even though it was almost pitch black outside. Something moved outside. She allowed her wolf ears to flick up in order to hear better. Her eyes widened as she realized what was headed their way.

"There's a tornado coming right at us!" She screamed, startling the other two girls in the room. Umi joined her by the window and looked out.

"Honoka! Forget the work! Get under the bed!" Umi shouted, darting under Honoka's bed. The ginger vampire was more than happy to oblige, sliding in next to Umi. Maki peered in at them, her eyes wide with fear.

"There's no room for a third person to get in!" Honoka realized. Maki's panic and fear overwhelmed her and she shifted into her dog form. She scrambled under the bed, right next to Honoka. Together, the three of them waited in silence for hell to descend on them. They heard it, a rushing sound that tore right through the house. Then more silence. Honoka waited for a little bit, listening to see if the storm was really gone. She crawled out from under her bed, a bit surprised that her room remained intact. Maki barked at her, obviously telling her to be careful.

"I'm just checking." Honoka said to reassure her. The werewolf hesitated before darting out to join Honoka.

"…You know…I thought you would be bigger…" Honoka said, disappointed. '_She looks like she's just a puppy! Why is that?!'_ "Can you go back to human form?" Wolf-Maki stretched out her body, but nothing happened. She shook her head in defeat.

"Can you speak?" Wolf-Maki barked. "Apparently not." Honoka put her hand on the doorknob.

"What are you doing, Honoka?!" Umi yelled from the safety of under the bed.

"I need to see what happened to my house." Honoka pulled open the door. Her jaw dropped. The tornado had gone through the hallway, taking away half of the house and most of the store below.

"Noo…."She sank to her knees, despair filling her heart. They didn't have enough money to repair a house, not even with the insurance they had. Maki finally managed to get back into her human form and put a comforting arm around Honoka's shoulder.

The next morning (all three girls spent the night in Honoka's room, as there was no way for anyone to leave since the hall was destroyed), Honoka woke to Umi shaking her.

"What is it Umi-chan?" She yawned. She had come to terms with the destruction and decided to take care of the more important things, like unlocking more routes with her games, or figuring out what Maki's tail felt like, or how to finish the homework with the least amount of work (and yelling from Umi).

"It's your house."

"I already know it's been destroyed." Honoka was about to flop back down when Umi shook her again.

"No! Go take a look!" Umi said. Honoka sighed and got off her bed, stepping over Maki, who was still asleep. She pulled her door open and stood still. Her house…had been completely repaired. Well, from what she could see anyway. She stepped out into the hallway, testing to make sure it wasn't an illusion. The floor held.

"No way!" She said. She ran down the stairs and into the shop. Everything was like it was, with the exception of the containers being empty. But that was okay, as she could always just make more.

"Honoka. Maki says she called a bunch of werewolves here and they built the place back up." Umi reported as she too came down the stairs, trailed by Maki.

"Really?! You did that for me?! Thank you!" Honoka hugged Maki tightly.

"It's not like I did it for you. I just didn't want to lose a place to stay. That's all." The werewolf blushed and looked away, playing with her red hair.

"Ehehe~" Honoka smiled. "Oh!" The other two looked at her. "You can call me Honoka, if you want Nishikino-san."

"Maki."

"Eh?"

"If I call you H-Honoka…then you have to call me Maki."

Honoka's grin grew wider, if possible. "Okay, Maki-chan!"

* * *

**Girl: …There's really nothing to say here.**

**Don't forget to vote on a name please! Oh, and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. To stark16 and Msmusicful, thank you for bringing that chapter 4 mistake to my attention.**

**Girl: Like I said. You are an idiot.**

**I know. And proud of it! And awesome, according to lianacim14 at least. I do my best since most of my chapters are pretty short. (Actually before any of my Love Live stories, none of the chapters ever made it past a 1000 words. So yeah.) **

**The votes are in! The results are: Ellie-1 vote. Kiara- 2 votes. Korin-1 vote. And a new entry: Platina- 1 vote. …Okay, the name has been decided. She will be called Kiara from now on. **

**Kiara: Great. **

**Also, you have gotten nominated by the future girls to do the Ice Bucket Challenge.**

**Kiara: What?! No way am I doing that! **

…***pours the ice water on her anyway***

**Kiara: *glaring at me as water drips down her hair***

…**Bye~ *runs off***

**Kiara: *sighs* Chinorwegia does not own Love Live. Also, I nominate those two newbies to do the ice bucket whatever this is too.**

* * *

The three of them, two second-years and one first-year, walked to school together from Honoka's house. Maki split up from them at a certain street, explaining that she always met with Rin and Hanayo at a certain place before going to school together. As she ran off, Honoka watched her go with a bit of disappointment. _'I was hoping that I would get to walk with Maki-chan all the way to school. Oh well.'_ Honoka and Umi continued in silence, both just trying to avoid the sunlight .

"Good morning, Honoka-chan! Umi-chan!" Kotori greeted them as she joined them on their walk.

"Good morning, Kotori." Umi replied politely.

"Morning." Was Honoka's response as she became lost in her thoughts. Without the real thing there to distract her anymore, Honoka became fascinated with her slightly perverted thoughts that still occupied her mind despite Umi beating her over it the day before. She could easily imagine the younger girl in the proper position on a bed, preferably without any clothing in the way. After all, one could not play as many gal-games as she did without having some sort of idea what it would look like. Check that. Without having a perfect idea of what it would look like. She didn't notice that her umbrella had started to fall from its position protecting her from the sun. Or she didn't, until the sun started burning her skin.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Honoka hurried to position her umbrella between herself and the sun again, weird thoughts chased from her mind as she checked her injury. Umi snickered as she and Kotori watched Honoka's pain.

"Jeez, Umi-chan! You could have told me or even better, helped me hold the umbrella in place!" Honoka complained.

"You deserved it for thinking such disgusting thoughts like that!" Umi retorted. Honoka gasped.

"A-are you a mind reader or something, Umi-chan?!" Umi sighed.

"You don't need to be a mind reader to tell what was going on in your head." When Honoka looked confused, Umi added. "You were drooling." Honoka's eyes widened and she wiped at her mouth with her burned arm which caused her to yelp in pain again. Umi sighed again.

"Kotori, do you have any burn cream in your bag?" Umi asked.

"Huh? Oh, I do! It's…" Kotori unzipped her bag and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a small tube of the medicine. "Here, Umi-chan!" She handed it over to the bluenette. Umi nodded in thanks and uncapped the tube.

"Give me your arm Honoka." Umi commanded. Honoka meekly placed her burnt arm in Umi's hand and watched her friend administer the medicine. "You should be fine in a couple of hours."

"I know, but it still hurts…" Honoka whined. She saw the look on Umi's face. "I know! I deserved it…" The three friends continued in silence.

* * *

"Finally! School's over!" Honoka cheered as she packed up her bag.

"You sleep through most of it though." Umi noted.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I need to go home right away and open up the shop for business! Bye!" Honoka sprinted off, umbrella in hand.

* * *

"Hey, Maki-chan! We should hang out today nya! It's our day off after all." Rin said, pouncing on the red-head's desk.

"Sorry Rin, Hanayo. I quit the job I had to work somewhere else. So actually, I have work today." Maki explained. "I'd better get going." Ignoring the confused looks of the other two, she headed towards the classroom door. She had just reached it when it flew open. Honoka grabbed the startled first-year by her arm and dragged her out, shouting a quick 'good-bye' to Hanayo and Rin as she left with her prize.

"What's going on nya?"

"I don't know, Rin-chan."

* * *

**Kiara: So…next chapter will be them actually working?**

**Yep.**

**Kiara: You like dragging days out don't you?**

**I do not! Didn't you notice I skipped the entire school day?**

**Kiara: Whatever. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiara: So…I was talking with Yusa and Maka the other day…and I'm grateful that people are still reading this story…but the thing is, Chinorwegia updates based on the reviews that she gets for each story… And no one reviewed last chapter. If there are reviews, then there are reasons to continue. If there aren't, then it seems like that no one cares about the story. That's why this chapter did not come out while the other stories got updates (and because of a lot of school work. T.T) Fortunately, this story will not be put away yet. …So yeah. That's all I have to say, I guess? Chinorwegia does not own Love Live.**

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Maki asked, placing her bag on the floor behind the counter. An apron hit her in the face as she turned to face Honoka.

"Put that on. You're manning the register." Honoka ordered. She was tying on her own apron.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Maki muttered as she got the cloth off her face and started tying it around her body.

"Making the sweets. We lost a bunch last night, remember?" Maki thought about it.

"Oh. Right. That tornado." Maki said. She watched Honoka go to the front of the store and switch the sign so that it now read 'Open' before going into the kitchen.

"If you need help, just yell!" Honoka shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." Maki said, spinning on the stool she sat on. There was nothing else for her to do; her homework had all been finished and no customers had come in yet. She sighed, bored.

"Hey, look! The store I was talking about is open again!" Maki sat up, wanting to seem alert when the first customer came in. The door swung open.

"Wel-" Maki stopped, mid-word as she recognized the two people who had just walked in. The two students. Her friends and subordinates in their pack.

"Oh, I didn't know you worked here, Maki-chan!" Rin shouted cheerfully. "The owner must have finally started hiring people nya!"

"I j-just started here…" Maki muttered. "Just hurry up and find what you want to buy, okay?!"

"Okay, nya~" Rin chirped, not at all put off by Maki's harsh tone. Hanayo was confused as to why Maki seemed so flustered but put that out of mind as she followed her excited friend around the shop.

"Huh? You don't have any more red bean mochi?" Rin asked, pointing to an empty shelf. Maki sighed.

"I told you, Rin. I just started working here. But if you want to know, the shop was hit by a tornado last night." Maki explained.

"Oh…" Rin said, depressed that the mochi was no longer there.

"Wait! I just made a fresh batch!" Honoka shouted, bringing out the tray of mochi and placing it on the shelf.

"Huh?! Kousaka-senpai works here too?!" Hanayo said in surprise.

"I don't work here. I own the place." Honoka said seriously. Rin was ignoring the both of them as she piled some of the mochi into a bag, which she then carried over to Maki. The red-head looked at the bag, remembering that the size Rin had chosen had a fixed price, no matter what the customer put in there.

"That will be $3.50." Maki said. Rin rummaged in her pockets. The orange haired girl came up with three dollars.

"I'm off by 50 cents nya! Give me a discount, please, Maki-chan?" Rin asked, putting her best sad face on.

"No can do." Maki responded flatly.

"Aw…"

"It's fine, Maki-chan. You can have it on the house, Rin-chan!" Honoka said.

"Really?!" Rin said, her cheerfulness returning.

"But, Honoka! We need the money to keep the shop running! You said so yourself!" Maki shouted. _'It's weird for Maki-chan to be showing such concern for someone we barely met yesterday. And they're already on first name terms?!'_ Hanayo thought. "A-ah! It's n-not like I care or anything…" Maki trailed off, blushing.

"Really, it's fine. More people will be coming now that I can operate for longer hours." Honoka smiled.

"Okay, then! We'll be going now nya!" Rin said. She waved at the two of them and Honoka waved back. Then the two first years left the shop. As soon as they were gone, Honoka turned to Maki.

"What are we going to do, Maki-chan?" Honoka said as her eyes teared up.

"It was your idea to give it to her for free! You tell me what we're going to do!" Maki huffed.

"But you could have stopped me!"

"How could I?! You're the boss right now!"

"Ara? Am I interrupting?" Both girls looked towards the door and found Nozomi standing there.

"N-no…" Honoka said. "Please. Look around as much as you would like." The purple-haired girl nodded and started walking around the store, inspecting all of the sweets for sale.

"I'll take some of these." Nozomi said, placing several bars of chocolate on the counter. Maki looked at the chocolate bars.

"How much are these, Honoka?" Maki asked.

"They're a dollar fifty each." Honoka responded.

"And there's five of them… So it's a total of seven fifty." Maki said. Nozomi pulled out the exact amount and paid for the sweets. But she remained standing at the counter even after she received her receipt for the purchase. She had her eyes locked with Maki's and the red-head couldn't turn her gaze away, for some reason. Wind blew through the open door, which no one had noticed. The slight breeze blowing through Nozomi's hair brought the scent right to Maki. Her eyes widened.

"You- You're- " Maki stammered. Nozomi smiled.

"I'll come back soon if the store opens more often." The purple-haired girl said as she turned to leave the store. Maki watched her go with wary eyes.

"? What's wrong, Maki-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Her."

"What about Tojo-senpai?"

"She's a…werewolf…"

* * *

**Kiara: Please review this time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiara: Everyone already knew that Nozomi would turn out to be a werewolf? Is it that obvious? Author-san, you need to work on making things more mysterious. For Revengermajestyliberator, you're going to have to read and find out. And I answered your last question in Movie. Hm…I guess this chapter will be mostly about Nozomi (Hey! Stop reading my mind!)**

**Nelura-san, I'll attempt using the yen system from now on. It's just that I've never used it before and so I used the American system of currency.**

**Kiara: With that, Author-san doesn't own Love Live.**

* * *

"Eh?! Tojo-senpai is a werewolf?!" Umi and Kotori exclaimed in shock as Honoka told them the new information.

"Shh! We don't want to announce that aloud!" Honoka reminded them and they looked ashamed of themselves.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I'm pretty sure Ayase-senpai and Yazawa-senpai are of the pure vampire faction so why would they be friends with Tojo-senpai?" Umi muttered.

"I dunno. But Maki-chan was only able to recognize that she was a werewolf when the scent was blown right at her. I think that Tojo-senpai is an expert at hiding herself." Honoka said, taking a bite of her bread.

"Unno…speaking of Tojo-senpai and werewolves…" Kotori said, gazing up at the rooftop of the school. Umi and Honoka became interested and followed her gaze. There were four figures on top of the roof, three sitting and one standing over them.

"Do you think it's Tojo-senpai and the three first-years?" Umi asked the rhetorical question.

"Come on." Honoka said, standing up. She tossed the trash from her lunch into the garbage can and walked into the school building. Umi and Kotori exchanged looks and followed their friend through the hallways and up the stairs. The three of them crashed through the door that led to the rooftop.

"Ara~ Perfect timing, you three." Nozomi smiled at them. Maki, Rin, and Hanayo, who had looked up at the sound the three had created, returned to bowing their heads to Nozomi. "I trust that Kousaka-san has informed you about me?" Unable to call up their voices, Umi and Kotori nodded.

"What are you doing to them, Tojo-senpai?" Honoka said, automatically jumping to the conclusion that Nozomi was bullying the three first years.

"Now, now, Kousaka-san. Don't be hostile. There's just been a change in leadership~ So you don't want to get on my bad side." Nozomi's tone, which had been light for most of her comments, changed into something darker for the last sentence.

"No way. Maki-chan, is this true?" Honoka asked, focusing her attention on Maki. The red-head flinched and kept her head lowered. That was proof enough for Honoka and she backed up a couple steps.

"Now that that's out of the way, why don't you three come out and join us for some tea?" Nozomi asked. "It's cloudy so you vamps should be fine." Honoka exchanged looks with Umi and Kotori.

"Fine. Just this once." Honoka said in an off-hand tone. She stepped out onto the rooftop, never taking her eyes off Nozomi. Umi and Kotori followed uncertainly.

"Jeez, Nozomi. With the atmosphere you set, I don't think the three of them will listen to us calmly now." The door leading back down slammed shut. Honoka glanced back, shifting into a fighting stance. Umi also focused her senses on the new voice while Kotori kept her eye on Nozomi, who was still sitting down.

"Student Council President." Umi acknowledged. Eri took a step forward toward the second-years. Umi flinched but held her ground.

"I thought the whole point was to get them on our side. Now we don't even know if they'll talk to us."

"Yazawa-senpai." Kotori muttered. The black-haired vampire glanced back at them from her position at the opposite edge of the rooftop. She had been glancing out over the town in silence, explaining why none of them had noticed her.

"Gomen ne~" Nozomi said. Honoka looked quickly between the three 'threats', wondering what was their plan.

"Relax, you three. If we wanted to do something to you, we would have done so a long time ago." Eri sighed, walking right past them without fear of attack.

"She's right." Nico admitted.

"The tea's becoming cold. Stop staring out over the town Nico-chi. It doesn't make you look cool." Nozomi teased.

"S-shut up! I look way cooler than either of you!" Nico shouted but she wandered over and joined Nozomi on the floor and accepted a cup of tea.

"Hai, hai. Stop arguing." Eri said, sipping her tea. The three second-years were confused.

"Sit down, sit down!" Nozomi encouraged them and still stunned, the three obeyed. "You three, too." She continued, now talking to the first-years.

"We can't, Tojo-sama." Rin muttered. "It would be extremely rude for us to even consider sitting next to you nya." Maki and Hanayo nodded, keeping their eyes trained on the ground. Now Honoka realized that it wasn't fear that kept the three silent but admiration and respect for Nozomi.

"But it would be even ruder for you to not comply, would it not? And I told you. My name is Nozomi."

"A-as you wish." Hanayo said. They shuffled to the other girls and took a seat.

"Now that we're all here, I bet you have a lot of questions!~" Nozomi said brightly.

"Yeah. I do." Honoka agreed.

"Then feel free to ask. We'll answer anything you ask, if we can." Nico said.

"But first…" Honoka muttered. "Where did you get this tea?! It's really delicious!" Umi face-palmed.

"I'll show you the shop some other day." Eri said.

"Eh?! President bought this?!" Kotori said in surprise, making Eri blush. _'Not Kotori too…'_ Umi thought.

"Come on you three. You don't need to stand on formalities with me." Nozomi said with a smile. "Go ahead and take some tea too!"

"Don't mind if I do then, nya!" Rin reached forward and wrapped her hands around a cup, pulling it back towards her.

"So what do you want to know, Kousaka-san?" Nozomi asked, bringing everyone's attention back to the original topic.

"Oh right! I thought President and Yazawa-senpai hated werewolves so I don't really get how the three of you are friends." Honoka admitted.

"Eri-chi and Nico-chi are part of the 'pure' faction." Nozomi said.

"T-then how?!" Nozomi looked to Eri and Nico to answer for their parts.

"My family was a part of the 'rebel' faction and they were captured by the 'pure' side. In exchange for their freedom, I joined the 'pure' side. They don't know that though and saw it as my betrayal." Despite the obvious pain Nico was feeling through telling this story, she was smiling. "I'm fine with it though. As long as they are safe, I don't mind being hated by them."

"My family was also part of the 'rebel' faction. My parents were killed in a fight against the 'pure' side of vampires. I wanted to protect my younger sister from the bloodshed and found that if we joined the 'pure' side, she wouldn't have to see any fighting. But she didn't understand why I decided that. She thought I betrayed my family too and ran away when I wasn't looking. I wanted to chase after her but the chains of the 'pure' had already been wrapped around me and I couldn't escape." Eri had a forced smile. "I hope that she's still out there, alive."

"So we were forced to stay in the 'pure' though we were 'rebels'." Nico and Eri concluded.

"But that doesn't make sense. They're always watching so how did Tojo-senpai being a werewolf escape their notice?" Umi said.

"I've always been good at hiding myself. Maki-chan over there wouldn't have figured out except for that wind that blew right behind me." Nozomi said.

"But what about your family? Surely there are werewolves that know of your existence." Kotori protested. Hanayo looked ready to jump and answer the question but she paused and looked to Nozomi for permission.

"Go ahead, Hanayo-chan~" Nozomi said with a smile.

"Ahem! Among the 'rebel' werewolves, there is a rumor of a werewolf that is the 'super-rebel', the one that had already connected to the 'rebel' vampires but also could influence the decisions of the 'pure' werewolves! However, this werewolf is also a master at concealing him or herself so that no one knows their true intentions or their location. Of course, this is all rumor and some suspect that this werewolf does not exist and was merely fabricated by those desperately wishing for a change in their battle." Hanayo said, almost all in on go. She panted at the end of her long explaination.

"Breath, Hanayo. Breath." Maki said, rubbing the other girl's back.

"And this rumored wolf is you?" Honoka said. She was pretty sure about it but still wanted her suspicion to be confirmed.

"Hai~" Nozomi said with a smile.

"That's right! Nozomi-sama is a legend for us good-for-nothing 'rebels'!" Hanayo shouted, having recovered from her previous exhaustion.

"I thought I told you not to call yourselves that." Nozomi said.

"O-oh…right…" Hanayo said weakly.

"So why haven't any of you said anything about this before?! We believed you were enemies we should watch out for!" Umi said angrily.

"Well, if we did, would you had believed us?" Eri asked seriously. Umi blinked, unable to make a comeback to that simple question.

"See? Plus our acting skills are so good that nobody suspected anything!" Nico boasted.

"So what do you want us to do?" Honoka asked.

"Do?" Nozomi answered with another question.

"Don't play dumb! There must have been a reason for you to tell us all this!" Honoka shouted.

"Well, I want us all to work together. The only reason why 'rebel' factions in both sides are not winning is because neither of them are really reaching out to the other race. So if we can prove that werewolves and vampires can get along like we are right now, then we can convince the higher-ups of both races ("who haven't picked a side yet" Nico added.) to side with the 'rebels'." Nozomi explained.

"Then why haven't the three of you gone and done so yet?! Two vampires and one werewolf being best friends is enough proof of the cooperation, right?" Umi said.

"Three isn't enough. We need more proof. So we waited until we were sure that you three-" Eri gestured at the three second years. "showed definite proof that you could get along with werewolves."

"That's why we posed as a threat to the first-years on their first day. So that when you three went in, they would be wary of the vampires of the school. That was a test to see if you would be willing to ignore their suspicions and try to be-friend them." Nico said.

"You especially, Kousaka-san, have passed that test." Nozomi said with a smile.

"M-me?!" Honoka said in shock.

"Yes! By taking in a werewolf under your care, you proved to me that you wouldn't judge just because of their race." Nozomi said. "By the way, it was me and some other werewolves that fixed your house after the tornado."

"Of course not! And what?" Honoka asked. Maki also gasped in surprise.

"Maki-chan called a werewolf that I happened to be meeting at the moment. So I asked some other werewolves and without telling who they were fixing the house for, got them to rebuild your house." Nozomi said.

"T-thanks…" Honoka said.

"I was not aware of that, Nozomi-sama. I am unworthy of your generosity." Maki bowed, pressing her head to the cloth below them.

"Seriously. I told you three to stop it already!" Nozomi complained. "Or else I'll have no choice but to give you a punishment~" Maki, Rin, and Hanayo looked at her partially in confusion and partially in curiosity.

"Don't do it, you three. You don't want to find out." Nico shuddered.

"Good talk. Now we should all be heading to class~" Nozomi smiled.

"Huh? But the bell hasn't rung yet. I didn't hear it." Honoka said. Eri nodded.

"It rung while Hanayo was giving her report on Nozomi-sama." Maki said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"And you didn't tell us because?!" Umi shouted at the young werewolf.

"Because Nozomi-sama told us not to pay attention to the bell." Maki said, as if that alone was reason enough to be late to class.

"This is going to be fun~" Nozomi laughed as the nine of them ran through the halls of their school, headed towards their respective classes.

* * *

**Kiara: Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiara: Yes, the story will contain NozoEri moments. Well, they aren't 'Muse' yet but they are together so I guess it counts? Author-san said before that the vampires only need blood once a week to keep functioning normally. It's around three days since the start of the story until now. But I think Author-san will throw in a blood drinking part in this chapter. What hole- *smack in the forehead, knocking her out***

**They were very close. Yes. I do not own Love Live. Hopefully Kiara wakes up by the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Honoka opened her bedroom door and glanced about, making sure that Maki wasn't awake. She stepped out into the silent hallway and gently shut the door behind her. She glanced in the direction of Maki's room to make sure once more that the red-head was still in her room. Honoka tip-toed toward the staircase and went down.

Maki's ears twitched. She had heard Honoka leave her room and go down even though the vampire had done her best to keep silent. But she couldn't escape the sharp earing Maki possessed. The younger girl was curious and sneaked down after Honoka.

The ginger shut the door behind her, setting out into the darkness. As she hurried off, she didn't notice the werewolf who was slinking behind her in the form of a wolf. _'Where is she going this late? The convience store like when she found me?'_ It seemed like the most likely possiblilty since Maki didn't know much about Honoka yet. Honoka wasn't doing anything suspicious so Maki was more than content to simply follow her senior from behind.

Honoka glanced behind her, wondering if the watching feeling she had felt was another person. She didn't see anyone or anything. Shrugging it off, she continued at a relaxed pace. By now, she had reached a more crowded section of the city, though not the main section that had crazy crowds. '_I need to hurry so I can get back and wash up. I don't want Maki-chan to be able to smell the remains of my meal. This is a good place.'_ Honoka stopped on the side of the sidewalk and leaned against the wall of the store she was next to. As man by man passed her, she eyed them, giving them a alluring smile. '_One of you b*st*rds will do for today. There's always one in these crowds who wouldn't mind hitting up a high school girl.'_ Sure enough a man was heading her way, looking her up and down. She smiled and unbuttoned the top of her shirt, watching the man's reaction. He wanted her, she could tell.

Maki was confused with the actions Honoka was doing. She sat on the other side of the street, never taking her eyes off of Honoka. As people passed by behind her, some of them tried to pet the 'pretty doggie' but she growled at them. No one would be allowed to touch her, especially since she had a target to observe. '_What is Honoka do- Oh gods, she's leading him into an alleyway! This must be the things Nozomi-sama warned us about! This is why we shouldn't be out alone at night! I have to go and save her!' _Maki leapt forward onto the street, ignoring the screams from the humans behind her and the cars that screeched to a stop to avoid hitting her. She ran across the street, over the sidewalk and into the alleyway.

Honoka smiled seductively at the man before her. But before the man got close enough for her to bite his neck, a medium sized shape bowled the man over. Honoka had no problem seeing what it was that had ruined her meal attempt but the man couldn't see clearly due to the dimness of the alleyway. However, he knew enough by the growling that it was an animal that could probably maul him if it felt like it. He ran, screaming.

"What were you thinking?!" Maki shouted angrily at Honoka, having returned to her human form after the man had run away.

"What were you thinking?! I almost had him!" Honoka retorted. She felt she had every right to be angry. After all, Maki had just chased off her meal!

"You mean he almost had you! I can't believe you would do something like that!" Maki yelled. Her anger was turning to fear since Honoka was angry as well and she couldn't see what it was that made the ginger angry.

"I needed his blood! It was about time that I needed to feed!" Honoka huffed. Maki flinched, her ears and tail appearing in her fear. Her ears flattened and she tucked her tail between her legs. Honoka stepped back, recognizing the display as how canines demonstrated their fear. "M-Maki-chan… Don't be scared…" Honoka reached out to the younger girl. Maki hesitated, then grabbed Honoka's hand and pulled her further into the alleyway until they exited the other side.

"Where are we going, Maki-chan?" Honoka asked. She could have easily pulled away but she didn't want to seem like she was rejecting Maki.

"Home." Maki responded. Honoka blinked, confused.

"I still need to eat, Maki-chan." Honoka protested.

"I know. Just wait." Now Honoka was even more confused. She let Maki lead her back to their house and into her room. Only then did Maki look at her again. Honoka could still see fear in the werewolf's eyes but also some determination as well.

"If you must drink blood…take mine. Don't do things like that again." Maki mumbled, tilting her head and moving her hair aside to expose her neck. Honoka gasped as she realized what Maki was giving her permission to do.

"B-but Maki-chan…I can't take your blood…" Honoka said though her mouth had started watering as she eyed the pale skin that she knew had blood flowing below it.

"Just do it, Honoka! Before I decide not to do it…" Maki said.

"T-Then…excuse me…" Honoka moved closer to Maki and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. She felt Maki's heartbeat speed up and her breath caught at how close they were. She lowered her mouth to kiss the warm skin of the neck. She licked the area to judge where she should puncture the flawless skin and felt the goosebumps. Her sharp canines slid out and she sank them into Maki's skin causing the werewolf to jump slightly. She drank in the red-head's blood, knowing that a sleepy numbness would be filling her junior's body. Once she had enough to last her a week, she pulled away from the punctures she made. Blood continued to flow from the wounds, trickling down the younger girl's neck. Honoka lapped up the excess blood then pulled a bandage from her pocket that she always kept with her when she fed. She applied pressure to the wound with some gauze in one arm as she used the other to keep Maki standing upright. The werewolf had already started to drift off on the effect from feeding Honoka. Once she was sure that the blood had stopped coming from the wounds, she placed piece of gauze over the wound and held it there with some medical tape. Pleased with her handiwork, she then shifted her position so that she could support Maki.

"Careful now. I'm going to get you to your bed." Honoka informed the sleepy girl.

"Mm…just come to me next time you're hungry…I'll feed you…" Maki mumbled. Honoka blushed a little but she pushed the feeling away as she focused on getting Maki to her bed. She eased the werewolf onto the bed and was about to pull the blankets over her when she noticed something she hadn't before. Her skin wasn't flawless. Sometime before, another vampire must have fed on Maki and the werewolf didn't cooperate because there were also slash marks around the almost faded puncture holes.

"She let me take her blood even though she had been drained unwillingly by another vampire." Honoka whispered to herself. By now, Maki had fallen into a deep sleep. Honoka felt tears in her eyes from the trust Maki had in her and she rubbed them away. Then she pulled the blanket the rest of the way over the slumbering girl.

"Good night, Maki-chan." Honoka said softly, closing the bedroom door.

* * *

**I bet you thought this would be a NozoEri chapter, huh?!**

**Kiara: Don't tease them. **

**Fine. *rolls eyes* Next time I put in a feeding chapter, it will be NozoEri. Similar to this but not really. **

**Kiara: *rolls her eyes right back* Ignore Author-san. Please review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiara: Here's the next chapter. As an explanation as to why Maki hasn't healed yet…let's just say that if they were attacked by normal human means, then they would heal at the supernatural speed they are known for. If the injury is caused by another supernatural creature or if they are attacked with something that is their weakness (i.e. silver for werewolves), then it will heal at a much slower pace. Also, the scars don't fade unless they are able to move forward from the time they received the scars. Since Maki hasn't managed to get past her past attack, she still carries the scars. Does that make sense? I'm fine, so don't worry. Yes, Nozomi and Eri will be spotlighted for the next feeding chapter.**

**Eri: *hiding in the corner***

**Nozomi: :D**

**Kiara: Author-san doesn't own Love Live.**

* * *

"Let's go on a training camp!" This sudden, and quite random, suggestion came from Nozomi. Which was why the nine of them were sitting on a train traveling at a fast rate out of Tokyo.

"Where are we going?" Honoka asked, peering out the window.

"One of the Nishikino family residences. They were very wealthy back in the day, you know~" Nozomi said with a smile.

"E-Eh?! I thought all the property was seized by the 'pures'!" Maki said in confusion.

"Your family property was actually turned over to the higher-ups. You technically still own the property and your family wealth. You just can't get to it until you are an adult." Nozomi informed her.

"N-no way… I d-didn't l-lose it all?" Maki was in disbelief. This entire time since she was thrown out along with Hanayo and Rin, she had believed that all her family had built up was gone.

"But that still doesn't explain how come we can go to the place if Maki-san is not in ownership of it. Won't we be considered trespassers?" Umi protested.

"Tch, tch. I have a way remember? It's okay as long as the one inheriting the properties is with us." Nozomi said.

"Agh! I could have taken Rin and Hanayo to one of those places if I had known!" Maki groaned, mentally beating herself up even though she had no knowledge of it and was therefore not at fault. Honoka watched her agonize. '_What would have happened if Maki-chan had known? Would we still have met? It doesn't seem like we would have…'_ The ginger felt pain in her chest, even though there was nothing there that could have possibly pained her. She pressed her hand over the area, hoping that it would relieve the pain.

"Honoka?" The vampire looked up into worried amethyst eyes. '_It's really pretty…'_ Honoka thought, forgetting the pain in her chest as she stared into the depths of the werewolf's eyes. Unnoticed by either of the two, Nozomi smirked.

"What is it, Nozomi-senpai?" Kotori asked.

"Nothing~" Nozomi chirped. "How far have you and Umi-chan over there gotten?" Kotori paled and looked to see if Umi had heard. Fortunately or, maybe unfortunately, the blue-haired vampire was being dragged off to the snack car by Nico.

"Nowhere actually." Kotori replied, finding relief that Umi wasn't there to participate in the conversation. "I don't think Umi-chan has noticed yet."

"I see… Is it better or worse than what's going on right next to us?" Nozomi asked seriously. Kotori looked to her left. Hanayo was swallowing bite after bite of rice as Rin timed her.

"Um…?" Kotori was confused. _'Why is Nozomi-senpai comparing me and Umi-chan to the two setting eating records?'_

"Other side." Nozomi specified, gesturing with a tilt to Kotori's right. The vampire looked to her right in the direction of the window. Honoka seemed frozen in place, her hand over her heart, as she looked up into Maki's eyes. Maki was likewise frozen, standing in front of Honoka.

"I think better, Nozomi-senpai. I think they'll have more trouble since there's the racial boundary to cross too." Kotori replied honestly.

"Hm~? Then what about this?" Eri was returning to her seat after heading to the bathroom and as she passed Nozomi to get to her seat, she was tugged down into the werewolf's lap.

"N-Nozomi?!" Eri exclaimed, embarrassed. She struggled for a bit before giving up and leaning into Nozomi's embrace.

"I think that's perfectly fine~" Kotori said. She glanced to the door Umi and Nico had exited from. "Um…I'm going to go and see how those two are…" She excused herself and went to the exit.

"Now will you let me go?" Eri asked.

"Ah, ah, ah. Magic word?"

"Please let me go?" Eri asked, adding a puppy face to her plea, even though she knew that Nozomi pulled it off better than she could ever do.

"Since you asked so nicely~" Nozomi said, opening her arms and letting Eri slide into the seat next to her.

"So what's with them?" Eri asked, pointing to Maki and Honoka.

"Dunno, but it seems interesting~"

"Everything is interesting to you." Eri scoffed.

"I heard that." Nozomi said teasingly.

"Whoa…" was the collective gasp from all, including Maki, as they viewed the beachside villa they would be staying at for a week.

"I was going to ask this earlier, Nozomi-senpai, but what is this training camp for?" Umi asked, tearing her focus away from the building.

"What do you think?" Nozomi asked.

"Uh…"

"Knowing Nozomi, she probably just wanted everyone to be able to be at ease with everyone else." Nico said. Nozomi stuck her tongue out, angering the other girl.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this until now but there's no senpai-kohai while on this trip." Eri said.

"No senpai-kohai?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Exactly. If we are to truly going to be at ease with everyone, then we need to get rid of all the borders separating us as much as we can."

"That makes sense. Then…E-Eri-chan?" Honoka asked, testing out the name.

"Harasho, Honoka-chan!" Eri responded, giving the ginger a thumbs-up.

"My turn, my turn!" Rin cheered. "Kotori…chan?" She said hesitantly.

"Yup! Let's get along, Rin-chan!"

"Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Maki-chan." The three first years turned to Nozomi. "What do you call me?" The three looked at each other.

"Nozomi-sama." Maki responded, wondering why Nozomi even had to ask.

"Nozomi-sama nya!" Rin shouted.

"Nozomi-sama!" Hanayo said, not wanting to be out-done by the other two.

"Well, technically, they aren't using senpai for her so does it count?" Nico asked.

"I guess not." Nico sympathized with the three teenagers sprawled out on the sand. Nozomi had gone easy on them since it was their first time but it still left them incapable of movement for at least a couple minutes. Meanwhile, Nozomi and the other girls had gone ahead into the villa.

* * *

**Kiara: Author-san reread the summary she wrote and realized that the story was starting to slide away from its original purpose. …Get used to it because it doesn't seem like she'll be getting back to the whole war thing for a little bit.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiara: Maki does have bite marks but Author completely forgot to mention them. *sighs* They will be brought up and questioned in this chapter. The three first-years think it's completely normal for them to be calling Nozomi by '-sama' because she is older than she is. (And they regard her as a legend, don't forget that.) Author said the next time she did a feeding scene, it would be Eri and Nozomi. *teasingly* Maybe it'll even be in this chapter.**

**And you told me not to tease them.**

**Kiara: I do what I want. As for the couple for Nico… In every story that is mainly HonoMaki, Nico will probably not be paired with anyone. I'm sorry. And now for the next update. Author does not own Love Live.**

* * *

Once the three first-years revived, they went and joined the other teenagers inside the villa.

"Amazing…" Maki gasped, taking in the luxurious decorations that adorned the house.

"Oi. Isn't this your house? Why are you surprised by it?" Nico said.

"I totally haven't been living in a small apartment with Rin and Hanayo for the past years until just a week ago." Maki retorted sarcastically.

"You haven't nya! You always went off somewhere else at night!" Rin said, contradicting Maki's retort.

"Rin!" The red-head said in indignation.

"Is it true, Maki-chan?! Have you been sleeping at that convience store since whenever you three got an apartment?!" Honoka asked, grabbing the first year and shaking her.

"Con-convience store?!" Hanayo said in shock. Honoka looked at her, still shaking Maki for an answer.

"That's right!" Honoka said. "Maki-chan told me that she had been sleeping in a convience store at night so I let her stay at my home! I didn't know it was for that long though!"

"W-we never knew that!" Hanayo said.

"How could you not? You stayed with her, right?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, but Maki-chan was leader nya. We never saw anything bad happen to her so we just…didn't ask…" Rin and Hanayo hung their heads in shame.

"Honoka-chan. I think Maki-chan's about to throw up." Nozomi said, peering curiously at Maki's face. Honoka stopped shaking the werewolf but still held her to stabilize the younger girl. Maki's eyes were spinning.

"I-It's not R-Rin's or Hanayo's…faults…" Maki stammered, slightly slurring the words. "I really didn't tell them…"

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Honoka, Hanayo, and Rin shouted in unison, stressing each symbol. Honoka resumed shaking Maki, though she had more power because Hanayo and Rin had also joined in.

"…I'm going to go make food." Nico said, walking away from the others, just casually not caring.

"Oh! I'll help!" Kotori offered, following the third-year away.

"Okay, seriously you three. Maki's going to die at this rate!" Umi said, prying the three outraged teens away from their victim. Maki sank to her knees, froth bubbling from her mouth.

"Maki? Maki!" Eri knelt in front of the shaken werewolf. She held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Maki struggled to focus on the girl in front of her.

"S-six?" The red-head guessed. Eri sighed and stood up. Umi had sent Hanayo to the kitchen after scolding her but she had given both Honoka and Rin a karate chop to the head.

"That hurts, Umi-chan! Why did Kayo-chin get away without any injury?!" Rin complained, holding her head.

"That's right, that's right!" Honoka put in.

"Because Hanayo doesn't have the same amount of strength you two have. Besides, she barely touched Maki." Umi explained.

"But Maki-chan was the one being an idiot!" Honoka whined, which earned her a slap across the face. Thanks to Umi's supernatural strength in addition to her personal training regime, the slap sent Honoka flying back a few feet.

"Honoka-chan!" Rin shouted in concern, her eyes following the path Honoka's body took through the air.

"D-don't worry. I'm fine." Honoka said bravely, pushing herself up on her hands and knees wobbily for a few seconds before flopping back down. "Nevermind. I'm not."

"Hey. Look at this." Nozomi had squatted down next to Maki to see if the girl had recovered slightly. "There's bite marks on Maki-chan. And they're recent." She glanced at the others to see if they understood the significance of the discovery. Most of them did. Eri had started what Nozomi called her 'overthinking things cycle', dubbed so because it was when Eri tapped her chin with one hand as she paced back and forth. She did tend to overthink things while doing this, thus the name. Rin was obviously horrified.

"No way nya! Maki-chan wouldn't let herself fall victim to a vampire, not after what she went through before!" Rin protested, coming over for a closer look.

"Look." Nozomi urged her, pointing to the puncture wounds that had barely started to close. Rin growled.

"When I find the one who did this…" She didn't need to finish. The message was clear enough. Umi wasn't as disgusted as Rin but her expression radiated hatred towards the vampire that took Maki's blood. It was Honoka's reaction that Nozomi found interesting. The ginger was horrified, but not in the way that suggested that she was angry at the one who had taken Maki's blood.

'_I told her to keep a bandage over her neck! Where did it go?!'_ Honoka mentally shouted. She looked around and saw it lying on the floor a foot away from Maki. '_Don't tell me it fell off when I was shaking her!'_

"Honoka-chan, what do you think?" Nozomi asked innocently, deliberately putting the ginger on the spot.

"H-huh?" Three pairs of eyes, two of which radiated anger, turned to look at her. "O-oh, uh…yeah! Down with the vampire who did this to Maki-chan!" She stammered. Rin and Umi didn't look that convinced but Honoka was saved from elaborating.

"…what's going on?" Maki asked groggily. Her mind had finally cleared after the intense amount of shaking she got.

"Oh! She's back!" Nozomi said. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She raised a hand with two fingers extended.

"Two. Why?" Maki questioned.

"Yep. She's fine now." Nozomi reported, not bothering to answer Maki's question. The red-head sighed, figuring that she would never understand Nozomi. Her right hand went up to her neck, almost instinctively. She froze, her eyes widening. _'Where's the bandage?! Oh…don't tell me they saw…'_ She didn't really understand how she got where she was now kneeling, but as she turned to look at the other five who were still in the room, she understood immediately that they all knew of the bite on her neck. She looked directly in front of her and saw the bandage that must had fallen from her neck at some point. She could feel four of the five staring at her as she reached and grabbed the bandage from the floor.

"Hey, Maki-chan. Can you tell me who drank your blood nya?" Rin asked, smiling tenderly at the other werewolf.

"Tell me as well." Umi demanded. Maki's gaze flickered to Honoka for a brief moment before returning to the bandage she held in her hand.

"I don't remember." She lied, covering up the puncture wounds with the bandage she had reapplied. Rin was disappointed. She wanted so badly to and track down the vampire who took Maki's precious blood. Then the cat-like girl had an idea. She leaned close to the red-head's neck and took a deep sniff.

"W-w-what are you doing, Rin?!" Maki shouted backpedaling away from Rin.

"Trying to see if there's any scent of the vampire." Rin said. "But I can't smell who it is nya… Did you take a shower or something?"

"Of course I take showers!" Maki said. "What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"Someone who sleeps in convience stores without telling her friends." Rin pouted.

"That's unfair." Maki protested.

"Um…I hate to interrupt right now, but it's dinner time~" Kotori chirped.

"Oh! Food, food!" Rin cheered, storing the vampire thing away to figure out later. She skipped past Kotori into the kitchen, still cheering.

"Shall we go?" Nozomi asked, resting a hand on Eri's shoulder.

"E-eh?!" Eri asked, just coming out of her 'overthinking things cycle'.

"Food's ready." Nozomi said, leading the confused vampire away.

"Let's go, Umi-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully, grabbing the bluenette's hand and pulling the girl into the dining room. Once all the others were out, Honoka and Maki sighed.

"I don't think they know who did it." Maki said.

"Hopefully. Rin-chan and Umi-chan want to hunt down whoever did it." Maki stared at Honoka in alarm. "No, I didn't tell them it was me!"

"Well, I don't think they know yet. Let's go and join everyone before they come back again." Maki said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Yup!" Honoka agreed.

The dinner passed by without incident. Nozomi and Eri volunteered to do the dishes while the others took a bath in an open air bath. All too soon, it was time for them to get out and to go to sleep so that they could be energized enough to have fun the next day.

* * *

Eri sat on the porch facing the beach. She stared up into the night sky, marveling at the beauty of the stars and the moon against the darkness. She heard the door slide open behind her, though she didn't bother turning around since she knew who it was.

"Eri-chi." Nozomi breathed, almost as if she was sampling the way the name sounded, even though she had said it many times before.

"Nozomi. The stars and the moon are really beautiful tonight." Eri replied. She patted the ground next to her. "Come and sit next to me." Nozomi obeyed the command and sat down next to Eri.

"It really is beautiful." Nozomi agreed, resting her head on Eri's shoulder.

"Mm…" Eri responded. She gently ran her fingers through Nozomi's hair, releasing it from the barettes that held the pigtails in place.

"Ne, Eri-chi…I thought you were hungry…Isn't that why we're out here instead of in there?" Nozomi asked.

"I wanted to look at the stars too. You don't have to be so impatient, Nozomi." The werewolf grumbled a bit before settling for staring out at the waves. They stayed still like that for so long that Nozomi started to doze off.

"Eri-chi, if you're not that hungry, can it wait until tomorrow? I'm getting sleepy…" Nozomi yawned. She started to get up but Eri immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "E-Eri-chi?!"

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Sorry for making you wait this long, Nozomi." Eri apologized, pushing the other down onto the cool wood of the porch.

"Meanie." Nozomi teased. She stared up and found only eyes the color of the sky. She smiled, turning her head to one side to expose her neck. Eri gently brushed some stray strands of hair away, feeling Nozomi's breath catch at the sudden touch.

"And you're the one constantly groping everyone. I wonder how they'd react if they saw you as you are, Nozomi?" Eri teased back. She leaned down over Nozomi's neck, opening her mouth to let the sharp canines slide out.

"S-shut up, Eri-chi…" Nozomi whispered. "Hurry up and eat…" Eri obliged and bit into Nozomi's neck. She could feel the werewolf's body below her flinch away at the first sting of her fangs but now Nozomi was starting to relax. Eri drank from Nozomi until she was completely satisfied. She retracted her fangs from the other girl's neck and carefully wiped the excess blood off with her shirt.

"I'm going back in now…" Nozomi said sleepily. She stood up, wobbling a bit, and made her way back in. Eri sat on the porch for a little while longer, staring up at the moon.

"Thanks for the meal. It was delicious."

* * *

**Kiara: I have to announce this here because Author says we have to get this out to as many readers as possible. She wants to know if anyone wants a fic where they could send questions and/or dares to the OC's she uses in her stories. I don't personally want to answer questions, but everyone else doesn't mind. So yeah. Putting it out there. And uh, review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiara: …Author decided to put off making the OC only story until later. So yeah, everything else will continue as usual (?). Rin is angry because Maki was attacked by vampire, basically. She wants to make up for not noticing that Maki spent most those years together on the streets by hunting down the vampire that drained her former leader. Umi, despite not having interacted with the first years that much, has already developed strong protective feelings to them. And she wants to prove that she is supporting the vampire-werewolf thing. Nozomi…yeah, she finds out everything, doesn't she? Author says she'll get around to it eventually. Considering her, that could take a while. *sighs* Oh well, on with the story.**

**You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Kiara: Must I? Don't they already know you don't own Love Live?**

…**Just do it.**

**Kiara: *smugly*I just did.**

***facelaptops***

* * *

Once Nozomi and Eri both returned from "gazing at the stars", the other girls had already claimed their spots on the futons laid out and were fast asleep. The futons were arranged in two rows of four, with the ninth one at the end of both rows. Nico claimed that extra one, thinking that it would make her seem like the leader since she was at the head of the group. If she lay on her back, stretching down her right would be Kotori, then Umi, then Honoka, and finally Maki. On her left was Nozomi, then Eri, then Hanayo, and finally Rin. All nine of them fell asleep comfortably on their backs.

Very few of them remained in that position the following morning. Nico had moved from her head futon and slightly onto the intersection between hers, Nozomi's, and Kotori's. She was sprawled on her back, snoring slightly. Kotori had rolled onto her side away from Nico, though one could not tell if she habitually slept like that, wanted to move closer to Umi, or wanted to get away from the third-year invading her space. Umi was probably the only teen there who was still in the same position she fell asleep in. Everything about her was perfect, almost as if she was posing there. The futon on her left was empty of everything except its pillow. Honoka had rolled in her sleep until she had found Maki, to whom she was currently clinging. The red-head being clung to didn't seem to care, although it was hard to tell since her face was buried in her pillow. One would wonder how she managed to breathe in such a position. Nozomi had also shifted away from Nico and closer to Eri, most likely because the black-haired girl's hand was shoving against her face. Eri had flipped in her sleep and most of her face was buried in her pillow. Her hair was fanned out in a semicircle around her head and she struggled to breathe properly with hair dangling in her mouth. Hanayo was in the same position she fell asleep in but her orientation went from straight on her futon to angled slightly in the direction of Rin's futon. Meanwhile, the cat-like girl had curled in a ball under her blankets so that only her face was visible.

Nozomi was the first to stir. She could feel sleep still reaching for her but she also wanted to see what the others looked like in their sleep. And she had a camera. She sat up on her futon and blinked a couple of times, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Looking down at the two other third-years, she nudged Nico a bit, trying to get the other back into her own space. She only got a bit of incoherent nonsense as a response so she gave up. Turning to Eri, she chuckled softly at the difficulty the blonde was undergoing. She lent the sleeping girl a hand by pulling the silken blond strands of hair away from the other's mouth. Eri gave a sigh of relief now that she could breathe more easily. Now that the ones closest to her were attended to, Nozomi crawled over to the edge of the futon and picked up her camera. She pulled her slippers close enough to slip her feet in before standing up. Quietly, she walked around the group of sleeping girls, wondering who was in the best position for her to get a good photo.

"Hanayo-chan's position is good but I can barely see Rin-chan…" Nozomi whispered disappointedly. She bypassed Eri and Nico on her way back around to Umi and Kotori. "A little better." She made sure that her camera didn't have flash and had the sound off before snapping a picture of the two. Then she continued down to Honoka and Maki.

"…How is she breathing, sleeping like that?" Nozomi asked in wonder. "Oh well, Honoka-chan clinging to Maki-chan is adorable though I would prefer it if Maki-chan would cling back." Nozomi said, taking a picture. Then she took a seat on one of the couches surrounding their sleeping area, wondering what she should do next. She wanted to move one of the sleeping pairs so that they looked more intimate but she didn't know who slept deeply and who didn't. Nothing would be more awkward than explaining what she was doing to them as they slept.

"-chu!" Kotori sneezed. She blinked, rubbing her nose with one hand. She had gotten too close to Umi and had encountered the bluenette's hair. Since she had woken herself up, she decided to get up to avoid waking the other girl that was asleep next to her.

"Good morning, Kotori-chan." Nozomi whispered. Kotori turned in the direction of the voice.

"Oh! Good morning, Nozomi-chan." Kotori replied, keeping her voice the same level as Nozomi. She went and joined her senior on the couch. "So what are you doing this early?" She asked. Nozomi held her camera up in response. Kotori looked between the electronic equipment and the teenager in confusion.

"Taking photos of the couples." Nozomi reluctantly said, seeing as Kotori wasn't getting the picture.

"Can I help?" Kotori asked. Nozomi did a double take.

"Do you want to help?"

"As long as it's PG-13 and doesn't involve Umi-chan. Oh and I get some photos." Kotori offered.

"…Deal." Nozomi said.

"I'll help too…" Another sleepy voice said. Both of the vampires turned to the sound. Hanayo had gotten up from her futon and was walking over to them.

"Do you even know what we're doing?" Nozomi asked.

"No. But I heard photos and PG-13." Hanayo admitted. "I want some too." Nozomi sighed and agreed. '_Now I can't get any more photos of Kotori-chan with Umi-chan or Hanayo-chan with Rin-chan. Well, I never got the second pair anyway. And we can make do with Honoka-chan and Maki-chan…'_

"Okay, you two. Here's the plan."

Honoka came into awareness but didn't feel like opening her eyes just yet. Her futon was extremely comfortable and she had a warm pillow to hug. Honoka sighed contently. '_Wait. I'm at a Nishikino family vacation villa. We all fell asleep with one blanket and one pillow each. And I don't own a body pillow to begin with!'_ Realizing all of that, she opened her eyes to figure out what it was that she was hugging. At first, she didn't see anything just looking in front of her. She started to tilt her head down but stopped when she collided with something just below her chin. She released her hold on the object and tried to pull away to get a better look but whatever-it-was had a grip on her too and it only tightened when she tried to move away. Something was pushing on her chest. Seeing as she couldn't escape the thing's hold (she still had no idea what it was), she leaned back as far as she could from her chest up and looked down. She saw a mop of brilliant red. '_Don't tell me…'_ With one arm, she brushed some of the red mass aside and saw a white bandage strapped to the creamy white skin of the girl that held her.

"Uh-oh…Nozomi-sama, she's awake." Honoka heard a whisper. She could tell it was Hanayo since the only other one with that high of a pitch was Kotori. And Kotori didn't call Nozomi by "-sama." Speaking of which, the purple-haired girl now came into Honoka's range of vision.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan." Nozomi whispered.

"W-what's going on, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked, just as quietly.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi was playing dumb. Honoka rolled her eyes and pointed at Maki, who had buried her face into Honoka's chest.

"We're taking photos, Honoka-chan!" Kotori whispered excitedly. A little too excitedly.

"What for?" Honoka hissed.

"For our entertainment." Honoka would have facepalmed at Nozomi's response if Maki had not readjusted her grip to lock both of Honoka's arms in place.

"You know, it was incredibly hard to get Maki-chan to cling to you." Nozomi continued. "She had her face buried in her pillow and she wouldn't move from that position." Honoka was confused. '_Then how come Maki-chan's attached to me now?'_

Either Nozomi could see the answer in her eyes or she could read her mind because she answered. "Since you were such a deep sleeper and you were already clinging to her, we simply pulled you a bit further up on your futon. Then Hanayo-chan woke her up and coaxed her to use the 'other pillow'. Maki-chan was so drowsy that she took Hanayo-chan's suggestion. It worked perfectly~" Nozomi was obviously pleased with herself. Honoka felt a blush rising in her cheeks at how she had arrived at the position she was in. As she stared up at Nozomi in embarrassment, she noticed something on the other teen's neck.

"Nozomi-chan, what are those marks on your neck?" She asked. Nozomi blanched and immediately covered up her neck with one hand. Hanayo put her face close to Nozomi's neck. She didn't have as good a sense of smell like Maki or Rin but at such a proximity, it didn't matter.

"Blood. Nozomi-sama, you smell like blood." Hanayo reported. Then the timid werewolf seemed to realize exactly what she had reported.

"Did a vampire attack you? Does that mean that the vampire who drank your blood is one of us? Just like the one who took Maki-chan's blood?" Kotori fretted. She had been informed of Maki's vampire bites the previous night by Umi, though she wasn't as filled with anger as the other had been.

"It's nothing like that! I must have scratched myself by accident in my sleep!" Nozomi's frantic shouts were starting to wake the others up. Starting with Rin.

"Blood. I smell blood." Rin muttered sleepily. She stretched in a cat-like fashion before coming over to the other already awake girls, sniffing every once in a while. She reached Nozomi and sniffed at the girl. Nozomi still kept her hand over her neck.

"Nozomi-sama's blood…" She muttered. Then her eyes shot wide open. "Is Nozomi-sama hurt?!" Rin shoved her face right up into Nozomi's.

"I only scratched myself! It's nothing, Rin-chan!" Nozomi said, pushing the other girl away with both hands.

"…Those are bite marks, Nozomi-chan. From a vampire." Kotori said quietly. Honoka wondered who it was that took Nozomi's blood. It wasn't her so who could it have been. '_I kinda feel sorry for her, but this is kinda karma in its own way, I guess.'_ Hanayo took a deep breath.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed, effectively waking those who weren't properly awake yet. Umi sat up quickly in her futon, responding to the shout. Eri sat up as well, running her fingers through her hair to get it straightened out. Maki clamped her hands over her ears, since Hanayo had been standing over her when she had shouted. Taking that opportunity, Honoka rolled a safe distance away so that the red-head didn't discover what position she had been in a few moments prior.

"What's with the racket so early in the morning?" Nico muttered. She still lay on her back and released a loud yawn.

"Somebody…Somebody drank Nozomi-sama's blood!" Hanayo shouted. That got everyone's attention.

"I think it's the same person as the one who took Maki-chan's blood. Which means that the vampire is one of us." Kotori said seriously. Eri sighed.

"I drank Nozomi's blood." She said. All eyes were on her, except for Nico. The black-haired third year was already aware of her friend's feeding habits and was now trying to get back to her beauty sleep.

"Is that true, Nozomi?" Umi asked. Nozomi nodded, a blush reddening her face.

"Does that mean you took Maki-chan's blood too nya?" Rin asked. Eri shook her head.

"I only feed from Nozomi." Eri said.

"But then, who took Maki-chan's blood?" Kotori said, voicing the thought that ran through everyone's minds.

"Honoka-chan can tell us, right? Since Maki-chan's been staying at her house." Nozomi said, pushing all the attention away from her.

"That's true." Eri agreed.

"Now that I think about it, Honoka hasn't complained of hunger or asked us to accompany her on a feeding trip, even though it's been around a week since we went on one." Umi said.

"That's true." Kotori said thoughtfully.

"I just haven't felt hungry yet! That's all!" Honoka said nervously.

"Is that true?" Hanayo asked, pressuring Honoka.

"Y-yeah!" Honoka stammered.

"I dunno. From the looks of things, I would say that Honoka did take Maki's blood." Nico commented.

"Oh. You stayed awake." Nozomi noted.

"Of course I did! With you all yapping like that, who could fall asleep?!" Nico retorted. Shrugging, Nozomi turned her attention back to the ginger-haired vampire.

"Well, Honoka-chan?" Honoka looked at Maki for help. Maki shrugged, admitting defeat.

"Fine." Honoka huffed, turning her head so that she wouldn't be looking at her accusers. "I did drink Maki-chan's blood. Happy?"

"Not really nya. How come you let her drink your blood, Maki-chan?" Rin asked.

"…" Maki suddenly found the pattern on her blanket to be very interesting and worthy of study.

"Maki-chan?" It was Hanayo who asked that time.

"Why isn't anyone asking why Nozomi-sama let Eri drink her blood?!" Maki spluttered.

"Eh? That's 'cos we already know Nozomi-chan likes Eri-chan." Kotori said. "Isn't that right, everyone?" Umi and the other two first years nodded.

"They've been like that ever since the three of us met." Nico said, sighing. "I have to go and find people to feed on 'cos Nozomi won't feed me like she does Eri."

"Shut up, Nico-chi. You'll find someone one day." Nico stuck her tongue out at the third year werewolf.

"So why is that, Maki-chan?" Rin asked.

"…B-because she was…doing that thing you showed me, Nozomi-sama, in an alleyway with a man to suck his blood…and I didn't like it…for some reason…" Maki admitted slowly, twirling a lock of her hair. She was blushing almost as red as her hair. Honoka fared no better and had even hid her face in her hands.

"Honoka-chan is naughty~!" Nozomi teased.

"I-it's not like that, Nozomi-chan! I was hungry!" Honoka protested. "A-and Maki-chan made me promise to go to her from now on to feed…" The two met eyes and then looked away again, blushing more than before.

"Oh, I get it now nya!" Rin said cheerfully. "That's okay then!"

"Yeah! If Maki-chan let you, then it's fine!" Hanayo agreed.

"You're not going to kill me? Umi-chan, Rin-chan?" Honoka asked, just to be sure.

"Huh? Why would we do that?" Umi and Rin asked simultaneously.

"…'cos yesterday…" Honoka trailed off.

"Oh…" The other two understood immediately. "It's alright if it's you."

"Well, now that all that drama has been settled, who wants breakfast?" Nozomi asked. She looked expectantly at Nico.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Nico sighed and got up.

* * *

**Kiara: Expect lots of beach fun next chapter. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiara: …Author said she forgot about them being vampires despite having written an entire chapter on how they were trying to figure out who took who's blood. *sighs* She's really hopeless sometimes, but she did come up with a way that made sense to her. You guys judge if her reason actually makes sense. It's more like Maki was convinced into believing Honoka's chest was a pillow. So yeah. *shrugs* Oh, Umi, Kotori, and Nico all have turned a couple humans before. But we've only seen Honoka and Eri eat, and they can't really change werewolves into vampires like themselves. But for both species, there are those who believe they are superior than humans and go about changing a few here and there. So the population is pretty stable. And they have really long lifespans so that contributes too. *gets drenched by the water gun* …I'm not going to chase after you so why did you run? Oh well. For their swimsuits, just imagine them in their Natsu-iro Egao outfits. Author does not own Love Live.**

* * *

"Booo…" Honoka pouted as she stood under an umbrella that was offering shade for the vampires. She wanted to go and join Nozomi and the first years as they splashed around in the waves.

"At least we're at the beach, Honoka-chan! And there's no one else around!" Kotori said cheerfully, finding the bright point.

"She's right, Honoka. You could at least enjoy seeing the ocean." Umi put in, not even looking up from the book she read. Nico was lying on another beach chair next to Umi and had fallen asleep. Seeing as she couldn't go and enjoy herself anyway, the third year decided that she would catch up on the sleep she felt she missed earlier.

"But I want to go play with them…" Honoka whined. She didn't like being at the beach with her new friends and being unable to play around with them.

"Then let's go." Eri said, pulling on Honoka's arm as the older girl began to back out of the shade.

"E-eh?! But we'll burn!" Honoka said, pulling Eri in the opposite direction. Eri paused and looked at the ginger in confusion.

"I thought you said you drank Maki's blood with her permission?" She asked.

"Well, I did. But what does that have to do with anything?" Honoka asked back. Eri grinned slyly and tugged hard, catching Honoka off-guard. The ginger stumbled past Eri, trying to regain her balance, and into the sunlight.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori shouted in fear, making Umi look up from her book. The bluenette threw the book aside and advanced as far as she could to Honoka without stepping out of the shade.

"Eri-chan! What was that for?!" Honoka shouted angrily. She turned and glared at the smiling third-year.

"See? I knew it." Eri said, confidently walking into the sunlight despite Kotori's and Umi's attempts to keep her in the shade.

"Is it because I drank Maki-chan's blood? Is that why I'm able to stand here and not burn?" Honoka asked in confusion. She inspected her skin and even pinched herself hard to make sure she wasn't dreaming about it.

"Yes and no." Eri said mysteriously and she didn't explain any further. Honoka was still confused, even as Eri gave her a slight push. "Go on and play." The ginger didn't need much prompting beyond that as she ran over the heated sand to join the others in the water.

"Why is it that you and Honoka-chan can go in the sun?" Kotori asked. "Is it really because you both drank the blood of werewolves?"

"No." Eri said, shaking her head. "It's 'cos we both drank the blood of the ones we love, whether we're aware of that love or not." Kotori and Umi stared at the older girl in wonder.

"Wait that means-" Umi started, coming to a realization.

"Honoka-chan is in love with Maki-chan?!" Kotori shouted. The wind blew inland so that none of those playing at the water's edge heard her. "I-I mean, I was shipping it but I didn't really think it was real…"

"Oh she is. And vice-versa. Though I doubt either of them has thought about it yet." Eri sighed.

"Eri-chi! What's taking you so long?!" Nozomi shouted from the water's edge.

"Coming, Nozomi!" Eri shouted back. "Have fun you two~" Kotori and Umi stared after the third year.

"How the heck are we going to have fun if we're stuck here?" Umi deadpanned, heading back to her chair to read.

* * *

Honoka was having the time of her life. She was under the sun (without being burned) and she was fooling around with her new friends. She felt like she was just another normal teenager hanging out with her friends at a beach. She felt free from her past and her current situations as a young rebel vampire with no family left. And she was slowly losing blood every time she looked at a certain red-haired werewolf. She gave herself a mental note to ask Maki to feed her later on before deciding to start a beach volleyball game.

They were going to start. Until they realized that out of the six of them in the surf, none of them knew the rules of the game.

"Does anyone know the rules of the game?" Nozomi asked, the only one brave enough to admit she had zero knowledge of the sport.

"No." Eri admitted.

"Nu-uh." Rin added. She had been on several sports teams in her junior high, but beach volleyball wasn't exactly a school sport. They all turned expectantly to the one who had brought the game up.

"Don't look at me! I don't know the rules either!" Honoka protested.

"…You were the one who brought the game up." Maki wouldn't admit it to anyone, including herself, that she had been expecting Honoka to know and then later on, have the ginger teach her the gameplay.

"H-how about we play catch instead?" Hanayo asked. Seeing as it was a lot easier than figuring out the rules, the other five agreed and they spread out into a medium-sized circle. Honoka threw the ball over to Eri, who bounced it over to Nozomi, who sent it in a graceful arc to Hanayo, who made a weak pass to Rin, who slammed it right to Maki's face. Thankfully, the girl ducked and it went sailing harmlessly over her head. Once the danger of being smacked in the face by a ball was gone, Maki stood up and glared at Rin.

"I'll go get it!" Rin chirped nervously, darting past Maki after the ball.

If Maki thought about it, she would have no clue as to why she was still playing with the others when she had a perfectly good book to read in the shade. She had only been dragged into the water under the threat of being 'punished' by Nozomi but she never said how long she would stay. Looking at the vampires under the shade of the umbrella, she realized that Umi was now reading her book. It wouldn't be hard to just say she didn't want to play anymore and go back to the shade to read. The only thing she didn't get was why she didn't do just that. She was still playing with the others, hours after they tired of their ball game. She had been looking at the shellfish that lived on the seafloor and now she stood up to see what the others had gotten to. Rin had led Hanayo out further into the water, where they were now looking to see what fish lived in the slightly deeper shallows. Nozomi was poking around the tide pools and Eri followed with a small bucket, no doubt meant for whatever Nozomi found interesting.

"Here." A stone was thrust into her face. Maki blinked and took a step back. Honoka was holding the stone out to her. "I found it." It was a white stone, eroded by the ocean's waves until it was perfectly smooth all the way around. Confused as to why Honoka would be giving her a rock, she took it from the other girl. In the center of the white rock was a splash of red that looked vaguely like a heart.

"Thanks." Maki said, somewhat impressed by the rock. Honoka was blushing, though the red-head didn't understand what the vampire was embarrassed about.

"Um…Maki-chan?"

"Hm?" Maki responded, turning the rock over in her palm.

"C-can you feed me later tonight?" Honoka asked, looking down at the ocean as several drops of blood fell from her nose. Maki noticed that but she didn't comment on it, seeing as Honoka wasn't particularly worried by it.

"Why? Didn't I just feed you two days ago? I thought it was once a week." Maki said, even more confused now.

"Y-yeah…but I'm feeling hungry again. Can you?" Honoka pleaded.

"Okay." Maki said with a shrug.

"Really?! Thank you!" Honoka wrapped her arms around Maki in her excitement. Now the red-head's face was beginning to heat up.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Maki protested, wedging one arm between her body and Honoka's to push the other girl away. Her hand rested on something cool and smooth, like the wood floor of the villa, only more flexible.

"Ah~ Maki-chan's warm~" Honoka sang, still holding onto the werewolf despite the embarrassment she was feeling. She thanked whatever gods were out there that no one was paying attention to them at the moment.

"And you're cold." Maki remarked, her arms now dangling limply at her sides. It didn't feel too bad, having Honoka hug her the way she was.

"That's 'cos I'm a vampire. Listen." Honoka shoved Maki into a lower position and then held the other's head against her chest. Maki's face flushed red again at the sudden physical contact but she didn't move.

"There's nothing to listen to." Maki said, confused. Even her highly sensitive ears couldn't pick up on anything from Honoka's chest. "Oh…" Realization was dawning on her. "There's no sound there because you don't have a heartbeat."

"That's right. And since I don't have a heartbeat, there's no warm blood pumping through my veins. That's why I'm cold." Honoka said.

Maki stared at the other girl. On a spur of the moment, she reversed their positions, pulling Honoka down to listen to her own heartbeat. She would have found the red shade Honoka had interesting since the other had no blood flow, but she was just as embarrassed as Honoka.

"Do you hear it?" Maki whispered. Honoka stopped freaking out mentally and listened. She heard it, the fast-paced thumping of the werewolf's heart.

"I do." Honoka replied, listening to it with wonder. The beats were steady, so steady that they could have lulled the vampire to sleep. If she hadn't been leaning on the other girl, of course. They stayed in that position for a while, Honoka reluctant to pull away and Maki hesitant to push the other girl away. Eventually though, they separated and looked around, making sure that no one had seen them. None of the others seemed to be paying any attention to them so they went back up the beach and sat down next to each other.

"I really like this." Honoka admitted.

"Huh?" Maki was confused once again.

"You know. Being here. With everyone. It's almost like we're normal teenagers without any problems." Honoka said, staring out into the waves. Maki stared at her, liking how the setting sun shone on Honoka's face. Not that she'd say that aloud though. "Maki-chan?" Honoka had caught her staring and Maki blushed. She quickly turned her head to look out over the waves too.

"Yeah. I get it." Maki said. "It's surprising, really. How easy it is to forget that we're not normal." Honoka couldn't take her eyes off of the werewolf. The sea breeze was blowing the brilliant red hair gently. She could have been posing for a swimsuit magazine. Honoka certainly thought Maki was pretty enough to be on the cover for one. The sunset was doing its job, making Maki look two times more beautiful in the eyes of Honoka.

"…They're hopeless." Nico commented. She, Umi, and Kotori were still confined to the shade but with nothing else to do, had settled for watching the others interact with each other. Nozomi had built a magnificent sandcastle with Eri's help and was currently decorating it with the things she found in the tide pools. Rin and Hanayo had found a family of crabs and were absorbed in watching the way the crabs moved around.

"I don't know. Sometimes it's nice to take things slow." Kotori said with a smile.

"But it's like, they're blind to each other's attraction!" Nico groaned. She turned to Umi, who had her back to the couple. "And what's wrong with you?"

"It's bad to be spying on them!" Umi protested.

"We're not spying, we're watching over them. Plus they're not doing anything weird!" Nico yelled. "You're hopeless too." She decided.

"I resent that." Umi muttered, though she stubbornly kept her back to Honoka and Maki.

* * *

**Kiara: And that ends this chapter. If I remember correctly, they're on a weeklong vacation. So it'll be a while before it gets back to more serious matters. Oh and, more feeding time next chapter. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiara: For Msmusicful, Author says she doesn't want to hurt the characters any more than they've been hurt. Not that being hit by a beach ball hurts more than everything that's already happened to Maki, but nothing we can do about it not.**

**For Revengemajestyliberator. They are currently on a seven day vacation. As of now, they are on their second day of the vacation. The whole bridging the feud thing has not been forgotten, it has been simply shoved aside for a bit to make the romance aspect bloom. And Honoka lost some blood due to overexposure to Maki in a swimsuit. But she also is craving Maki's blood for unknown (yet) reasons.**

**Kiara: To lianacim14, Author will continue as long as she can come up with ideas for the next chapter. And if she has time to do it that day.**

**Oh, and does anyone know if there are any good yuri anime to watch? I'm not experienced in romance and I'm kinda starting to run out of ideas. So help please?**

**Kiara: Besides that, there's nothing else to say so we're going to start. Author does not own Love Live.**

* * *

Nico went on a walk by herself to the nearby mall, leaving the other eight with the job of making dinner. Her reason was that she didn't get to enjoy herself and thus took some money to go on a shopping spree.

"…who here knows how to cook?" Eri asked.

"I can make rice…" Hanayo said.

"Rin knows how to make ramen nya!" Rin offered.

"I can make desserts." Honoka put in. No one else said anything in regards to food.

"Wait…out of the nine of us, Nico-chan is the only one capable of making anything to serve alongside the rice or ramen?" Maki said, coming off a bit haughtily.

"…You can't cook either." Nozomi said. "But Maki-chan does have a point. How did everyone survive?"

"My mom cooks!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"I go to Kotori's house to eat." Umi explained.

"Sometimes I go to Kotori-chan's house. Other times, it's fast food or convience store boxed lunches." Honoka said sheepishly.

"I ate whatever was past the due date at the convience store I slept at." Maki said.

"I ate the rice I made." Hanayo said.

"I ate my ramen." Rin said. They turned to stare at the third-years.

"…We live with Nico." Eri admitted. Nozomi nodded in shame. The eight of them stared at each other for a few minutes, wondering who should claim responsibility for their meal.

"Does anyone want to just order pizza?" Honoka asked. The other seven nodded and the ginger went to place the order. "I'm ordering plain cheese."

"No! Mushroom!" Maki argued.

"I want an all meat one!" Rin shouted.

"How about we order everything on it?" Nozomi asked.

"No, I don't like olives." Umi shuddered at the thought.

"I know! Hawaiian!" Kotori said.

"No, it should be pepperoni." Eri said.

"Um…" Hanayo tried to stop the argument but to no avail.

"Plain cheese is the best!"

"MEAT NYA!"

"Pineapple!"

"Anything as long it's not olives!"

"Pepperoni."

"Everything!"

"Mushrooms!"

"…I'm sorry, ma'am. Please call back when you have decided what pizza you want to order." The woman on the other side of the phone hung up, trying to recover from the shouts. The ones arguing, minus Honoka, stared at the phone in horror since they didn't know that Honoka had called before the argument.

"How about we just get one half-cheese, half-mushroom, one half meat, half Hawaiian, and one half pepperoni, half everything?" Hanayo asked, sweatdropping a bit. "That way, everyone will be satisfied."

"That makes sense." Umi said, coughing slightly to relieve her embarrassment.

"Got it." Honoka dialed the pizza place again. "Hi. We'd like one large cheese pizza. That's all." She was immediately tackled by the other girls and Hanayo took the phone.

"Um…please disregard the previous order. We'd like-" Hanayo listed all the all the pizzas they had just agreed on.

"Understood. Your order will be delivered to you momentarily." The woman on the other side seemed a bit tired and Hanayo seriously could not blame her.

"The pizzas are coming as we speak." Hanayo reported. The other six were in a pile-up on the floor and Hanayo sighed, wondering how they were going to get along from that point if they couldn't even correctly order pizza together.

* * *

Nico returned from her impromptu shopping trip with a bunch of clothing, though when questioned, she refused to tell the others until after they took a bath.

"Seriously? You girls just ordered pizza?" Nico said, disappointed.

"…we can't cook." Was the collective response. Nico sighed at their hopelessness and sat down among them to eat her share of the ordered pizza.

"Remind me to teach at least one of you how to cook at some point." She muttered, biting into her slice. She promptly spit it out. "Who the heck ordered mushroom?!"

"That's a waste of perfectly good pizza!" Maki complained, biting into her own slice of mushroom pizza. "If you don't want yours anymore, cut off the part you bit and give it to me!"

"Hmph." Nico did as Maki asked before reaching for a different type of pizza. The rest of their dinner was spent in such a fashion, with silly arguments that no one found serious.

They all went into the open-air bath this time because there weren't any dishes to wash.

"Ah~ Feels good~" Kotori said, relaxing in the bath.

"Mm…" Honoka agreed, sinking into the tub so that the only part of her they could see was from her nose up. She had her eyes closed as she blew small bubbles under the water.

"Doesn't it make you kinda sleepy?" Hanayo commented, speaking to her two first year friends.

"Nya…." Was the response from Rin and Maki only sighed as an answer. The brunette looked at her friends and found that they had both fallen asleep from the warmth.

"That was fast!" She commented.

"H-Hanayo…" Eri said, pointing to Nozomi. The third-year werewolf was in a similar state, sleeping using the side of the bath as a pillow. Hanayo stifled a giggle.

"How come you're not sleepy?" Umi asked, seeing as Hanayo was a werewolf as well.

"I dunno." She responded.

* * *

Nico got out of the bath before any of the others. She went and got the bags of clothing she had bought and laid a set out for each of the other girls to wear. Before their bath, she had specifically told them not to bring their pajamas with them. After a bit of protest, the others agreed to Nico's command. She was already dressed in her own pajamas and now awaited the first to come out.

One by one, each of the other girls went in to dry and put on pajamas. They had various reactions to the ones Nico had chosen for them.

"Eh?!" –Umi.

"Wow! It's so fluffy!" –Kotori.

"Harasho…" –Eri.

"…I don't know if I should be pleased or not." –Nozomi.

"Nya nya nya~" –Rin.

"W-what?!" –Maki.

"T-thanks?" –Hanayo.

"This is so cool!" –Honoka.

Then they all gathered in the living room to set up the futons again and they realized that Nico had purchased animal pajamas for all of them. There were various animals but the pajamas all had one thing in common. They consisted of long pants (colored in the way that particular animal would look) and a hooded top. The hood had animal ears so that the wearer could pretend that he/she was an animal. Nico was a panda, Nozomi was a tanuki, Eri was a fox, Honoka was a bear, Umi was a rabbit, Kotori was a sheep, Maki was a leopard, Rin was a cat, and Hanayo was a deer.

"What was the point of this?" Maki asked.

"It was on sale." Nico shrugged.

* * *

"Hurry up, Honoka." Maki gasped out. Honoka 'hm-ed' in response, taking her sweet time so that she could enjoy being intimate with the younger girl. She wanted to go much further than just occasionally taking blood from Maki. To be honest, Honoka wasn't that hungry that she needed to feed right that day. She just simply wanted more alone time with the red-head, and she wouldn't be able to get it any other way.

"I'm serious, Honoka. Before anyone else wakes up." Maki muttered. Her face was flushed, waiting for Honoka to start eating. She didn't understand why Honoka was taking so long to just eat. She really wanted to go to bed and sleep, even though she had already slept in the bath.

Honoka decided that she should get on with actually eating, before Maki got irritated and left her. She sank her fangs into the same spot she used before. As she drank, she realized something about her favorite foods. She had always loved eating bread more than anything else, but that was before she tasted Maki.

* * *

A howl. Honoka grinned, baring her sharp fangs. She glanced at Kotori and Umi, checking to see if they were ready for a fight. The two of them nodded. Honoka leapt onto her prey's camp, startling them. Or so she had thought. The prey fought back, sometimes as wolves, sometimes as humans. Werewolves, the perfect prey to fight against. If she and her friends fell, they would be eaten. If they managed to beat the werewolves, they would feed on the blood of the fallen. She picked one werewolf as her target, biting into the creature's neck to still it. The werewolf fought, even as Honoka felt it's energy starting to wane. The other supernatural struggled so much that it tore free from her bite. She could feel the skin of the other tearing under her sharp fangs. It howled in pain and the other two rushed to its aid. Honoka gritted her teeth and checked to see that Umi and Kotori were rushing in, after the other two.

"RUN!" The werewolf Honoka had attacked shouted. Now she knew that it was a female. The other two stopped in their tracks, hesitating. The wolf growled. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Turning tail, the other two werewolves ran away. Umi and Kotori gave chase but the injured werewolf leapt on them, bringing both down with her inhuman strength. She was slowing down but she still fought, attacking with her sharp claws and teeth in her half-human, half-wolf form. Honoka was angry that the creature had sent the other two food sources away but she would do for the three of them for now. They would simply have to hunt again at a later time. She launched herself at the werewolf's back, sinking her teeth into the puncture wounds again. The wolf screamed in fear and tried to throw her off again. Once again, her fangs lost their hold, scoring another two deep scratches in the wolf's neck. She latched back on and the injured creature was too exhausted to continue fighting. She went down under the additional weight Honoka was putting on her.

"Got you." Honoka whispered as she sank her fangs in for the final time.

* * *

Honoka sat up on her futon, her heart racing. "Why did I dream of that?" She whispered. She stared at her hands, almost expecting them to be covered in blood. Unable to simply go back to sleep after such a dream, she got up and went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. "That was two months ago…so why did I dream of it after all this time?" She looked at the kitchen clock. It read that it was only 2 in the morning. She looked out of the window into the night sky. The full moon shone down on her, reminding her even more of the dream.

"I wonder what happened to that werewolf…" Honoka mumbled. She headed back to her futon, her mind still troubled.

Under her blankets, Maki rolled over in her sleep, reaching towards Honoka. The newly made puncture wounds glistened next to the old scars on her neck under the moon's light.

* * *

**Kiara: Author originally intended to end the chapter on a happier note but then decided that this would be enough to further the plot. The randomness that is sure to come will be in the next chapter. *smug* And, who expected some plot development while they were on vacation huh? Reviews please~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiara: *smirking* That's right. Honoka and her friends attacked the first-years. Why? **

**Honoka: We were hungry and there weren't any humans around so we just went in when we found them. Frankly, there's dozens of werewolves and vampires in Tokyo alone so we didn't think anything of it. We're 'rebels' but, come on, think about it! We had no way of knowing if they favored peace or not. Did I mention that we were hungry?**

**Maki: Wait. So you're the one who attacked us? *glaring***

**Honoka: *sobbing* This is ruining my relationship…**

**Kiara: Don't worry. You'll forget this entire conversation by the time we get into the chapter.**

**Honoka: Really?! So this will never be brought up again?**

**Kiara: No, it will. Just way later. Bye! *the two poof away***

**Thanks for the recommendation, Candus98. I'll go have a look at it.**

**Kiara: And now onto the chapter. Please keep in mind the animal pajamas they are all wearing. Author does not own Love Live.**

* * *

It was once again morning in the Nishikino villa. Despite all of them taking the same futons again and falling asleep on their backs, they somehow wound up in different positions than they had woken the previous day.

Nico was pretty much the same, having moved from her futon onto Nozomi's and Kotori's again. Umi was also the same as she was the previous morning. Then again, Umi rarely moved as she slept. The rest of the girls were scattered on the futons, very varied from the way they fell asleep. Kotori had abandoned her futon and trusty pillow for the use of Umi's chest. Remember the part where it said that Umi didn't move, forget that. The bluenette had one armed wrapped loosely around Kotori's waist, holding the other girl in place. At some point in the night, Nozomi had rolled over Eri. She was still halfway on top of the blonde, smothering the vampire. Honoka had somehow pulled herself over to the couch. She was in a position similar to sitting on the floor. Maki had followed curling up against Honoka and the ginger's arms were wrapped around the younger girl. Rin had curled into a little ball again but Hanayo somehow managed to get her head under Rin's blanket. Which meant that she was lying with most of her body covered with blanket.

Honoka yawned and stretched, arching her back. Her nightmare from before had been forgotten as she stared sleepily at her friends. As she looked at them, her brain formulated an idea that she could use to wake them all up. But first, she would need Maki's participation. To test her idea, she tugged her hood on and tied the strings so that the hood would stay on. She shook the werewolf gently.

Maki blinked her eyes open, wondering who was shaking her. She looked up.

"Grawr!" Honoka growled, pushing Maki down to the floor and pinning the girl down. Maki wasn't in anyway scared.

"What are you doing?" She asked dryly. Honoka pouted.

"Pretending to be a bear." Maki sighed.

"Should I ask why?"

"Well, because we're all in animal pajamas so I was thinking maybe we could pretend to be our animals!" Honoka said brightly. "Will you help me? Since we're both predators?"

"No. There's no point to it." Maki responded.

"Please~" Honoka asked, staring Maki right in the eyes. Maki gulped and turned her head so she wasn't looking at Honoka anymore. "Maki-chan~" The ginger straddled the other and used both hands to turn Maki's head back so that they were gazing at each other again.

"…Fine." Maki huffed, blushing. Honoka grinned and got off of the werewolf. The younger girl pulled up her own hood and tied it into place. "What do I need to do?"

"I wanna hear you roar." Honoka said excitedly.

"Roar?" Maki asked.

"You know! Like what I did earlier! Grawr!" Honoka demonstrated by holding her arms in front of her in what she thought a bear would act like. Maki sighed and got onto all fours.

"M-Mrowr…" She tried the sound out, pawing with one fist at nothing.

"Uwah! So cute!" Honoka gushed, forgetting the original purpose of the action. Maki rolled her eyes.

"Now what?"

"Oh, right! Let's wake them up. Predators attack prey, bigger predators can attack smaller prey. Judging by our animals, I'm the largest, then Nico-chan, then you, then Eri-chan, then Rin-chan. Everyone else is prey." Honoka said.

"So I can attack everyone except you and Nico-chan?" Maki asked, just to make sure.

"Yup!" Honoka said. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for something like this." Maki muttered, getting into character anyway.

"Let's go." Honoka whispered. She reared onto her knees, roaring loudly. The effect was immediate as most of the others curled up from the sound. Eri started choking as Nozomi curled in around her head. Maki pounced on Rin, knowing that the cat-like girl would be the most willing to play Honoka's game. She missed her main target, which resulted in both Rin and Hanayo waking up. She explained the game as quickly as she could before turning to leap on another unsuspecting sleeper. Hanayo quivered with fright at being a prey animal and she took refuge on the couch as the 'predators' lay waste on the futon. Rin was disappointed that the only ones she was capable of 'hunting' were Nozomi and Umi, both of whom were scary when angered. Honoka had woken up the other 'bear' and both were now making a big show of 'fighting'. Maki gave her own roar as she was starting to enjoy herself. She pounced onto Kotori, taking care to roll the other girl away from Umi.

"E-eh?!" Kotori gasped. Maki informed her of the game Honoka had started before going to help Rin get Nozomi. She used one hand to grab the back of Nozomi's jacket and tugged her away from Eri, waking the purple-haired girl in the process. As the two cats informed their prey of the game, the two bears set about waking Eri in the worst way possible. Both Nico and Honoka got down on all fours on opposite sides of Eri and roared as loudly as they possibly could. The blonde shot to her feet in fear. Now that they were all awake, with the exception of Umi since Honoka had warned them about the bluenette's supersonic pillows, the ginger decided to explain the rules of the game once again.

"We're playing a game where we act like our animals. The predators hunt the prey and other smaller predators. So the predator ranking order is me, Nico-chan, Maki-chan, Eri-chan, and then Rin-chan. Everyone else is the prey. You can only hunt animals smaller than you. So Rin-chan can only hunt Nozomi-chan and Umi-chan, but no other predator. If you are 'killed', you must fall over. If the one who 'killed' you leaves you alone for ten seconds, you're free to get up again. But if you are 'eaten', you must lay still for one minute before getting up. Oh, and bigger predators and prey can be taken down if the smaller animals team up." Honoka finished, hoping that she had covered everything.

"Oh…this sounds fun~" Nozomi said.

"Oh, and you have to act like your animal as much as possible. So no speaking unless it's an emergency and stay on your hands and knees unless it's an emergency." Honoka said. The others nodded. "Go!"

"MROWR!" Maki roared, announcing her status as queen of the couch. She patrolled the edges of her territory carefully, so she didn't accidentally fall off onto the futon territory claimed by the bears.

"GRAWR!" Honoka growled, chasing after Hanayo as they crawled circles around Umi. Nico sat in one corner, wondering where Honoka learned about animals. Pandas are herbivores and thus she decided that she only needed to keep an area of territory. Any trespassers would be killed, of course. Rin hissed at Eri, who yelped back. The blonde had decided she would do her own thing by protecting Nozomi, who was the only person Rin was capable of hunting. Maki lay down on her side on the couch, wondering what she should do beyond claiming the couch.

Kotori bleated pitifully from the other couch. Maki raised her head lazily. Maybe chasing Kotori would be a good way to pass the time. She didn't waste any more time thinking as she leapt down from the couch and prowled over to the 'sheep' trapped on the couch. Kotori bleated again and leapt down as well, fleeing from the predator. Maki stared after her, too lazy to give chase. She turned and saw Rin still facing off against Eri. She trotted over and arched her back behind Rin, hissing. Eri growled, a valiant stand against one of the bigger predators. By the rules of the game, Eri was weaker than Maki and the red-head promptly nudged the blonde. Eri fell over with a thud and Rin darted past to take Nozomi. The purple-haired girl threw a pillow before scrambling off in the other direction. Honoka managed to catch up to a tiring Hanayo and knock her over. Hanayo lay 'dead' on the futon while Honoka prowled around her for a bit before wandering off. The 'deer' continued lie dead for the entire minute before getting up and moving to join Kotori. By now, Eri had revived herself and followed after Nozomi, knocking Rin over in the process.

Maki reclaimed her couch and proceeded to continue to lay lazily. She rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes. She was a cat after all, so acting like this was perfectly in the limits of her animal's actions.

Meanwhile, Honoka convinced Eri and Rin to help her trap the two larger prey animals. She wanted Maki to help as well, but by then, the red-head had already dozed off. She frowned, remembering that the purpose of the game was to get everyone up and participating.

"GRAWR!" Honoka shouted. The roar rang through the room, silencing all the other girls. Maki stared at Honoka, and the ginger got the feeling that if she was actually a cat, her tail would be swishing in annoyance. The ginger reared up on her knees and crashed back down, off-balance, onto Umi. In the silence, everyone could hear the choking cough the bluenette gave as all the air was knocked out of her. Honoka scrambled away, wide-eyed. Everyone had the same idea as they hid behind the couches, disregarding everything else.

"You girls…." Umi muttered, rising to her feet, pillow in hand. If one were to sum up the situation with a metaphor: Umi was the hunter and everyone else the hunted.

"Honoka! This is all your fault!" Maki hissed, seeing as she was now stuck behind a couch with the cause behind their current endangerment.

"I didn't know she was right behind me!" Honoka protested, momentarily forgetting to keep her voice low. Maki gave her a glare that held more fear than anger. Honoka slapped her hands over her mouth but the danger was already upon them.

"You two…" Umi muttered, raising her pillow in the air.

"Watch out!" Honoka shouted, covering Maki as the pillow raced towards them. The two of them were sent skidding away across the floor. With the speed and pressure they were traveling at, Maki's jacket ripped at the shoulder and the sleeves fell away, exposing her arms. They continued sliding, still pushed by Umi's thrown pillow.

"It burns!" She wailed, unable to do anything to stop their movement as Honoka had essentially pinned her down. Instead of the heroic act Honoka had intended to do, she was causing more injury to the younger girl. They continued at that speed until they crashed headlong into a wall.

"Umi-chan! Wake up!" Kotori shouted, taking that opportunity to throw her own pillow at the bluenette. Umi turned in time to get a face full of pillow. The blue-haired vampire stumbled back, pulling the pillow from her face. She blinked at Kotori in confusion.

"What's going on?" Umi asked. Kotori pointed behind her in response. The wall that Honoka and Maki crashed into came crumbling down right on top of them.

"What should we do now?" Rin whispered.

"Scream." Hanayo responded, calmer than she should have been. Rin nodded but neither were able to scream. Like the older students they were with, they only stared in horrified silence.

* * *

**Kiara: What is going on? I don't even know anymore… Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kiara: Well, we're back on this story again. And by we, I mean me. Still alone here. I think Honoka and Maki are fine though. Author doesn't own Love Live.**

* * *

"Hey…someone do something…" Nico muttered. They were all staring at the crumbled wall, wondering partially if the two buried underneath the rubble were okay, partially wondering how much it would cost to repair the damage.

"But what can we do? What if we move parts of the rubble and more crash down on them?!" Kotori fretted.

"And what if they get hurt even more because of our actions?!" Hanayo shouted, picking up where Kotori left off. They continued building on each other's fears about the two buried while the others watched.

* * *

Underneath the rubble though, Honoka and Maki were almost completely uninjured, except for the slight concussion Honoka had received from Umi's pillow throw and the floor burns Maki sustained. Of course, they got new injuries from the wall falling on them but it wasn't much. Just a few scratches here and there. Maki grimaced as she tried to move, her muscles refusing to work the way she wanted them to. Above her, Honoka stirred at the slight motion and raised her head. She brought it back down quickly as she banged her head against the rubble above her.

"Don't move too much! You're heavy, you know…"Maki hissed. It was then that Honoka realized that she was on top of Maki and that the other could not move from the way they were positioned. And the fact that they were blocked from the other's view made her more eager to push their relationship.

"Maki-chan! What do you think of me as?" Honoka suddenly asked, wanting confirmation of her status in Maki's eyes. She hadn't asked that of anyone else, not even Umi and Kotori.

"E-eh?! Why do you ask that all of a sudden?!" Maki shouted, her face heating up. Honoka pushed her face closer to Maki's, surprising the red-head, though there wasn't that much distance between them to begin with.

"I just want to know." Honoka said seriously. Maki turned her head to look away, only to find that she was locked in position by the pieces of wall that had fallen around them.

"Well…" Maki started hesitantly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of answering the question. "I think you're a really nice person since you let me stay with you and all…and you do really try to…'protect' me…" Honoka winced at the way Maki said protect but she knew that it couldn't be helped, seeing as she basically caused all the injuries on Maki's body. Except for those scars on her neck.

"But am I a friend?" Honoka pressed her.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't you be?" Maki asked. Honoka felt a sense of extremely weird gratification at being recognized as a friend at least, but she wanted more.

"But…I don't see you as a friend, Maki-chan." Honoka said, replaying all the gal games she had ever played in her head to make sure she wouldn't mess up. She knew there was a reason for always following the tsundere girl routes.

"Really? That's fine with me. I'm only a werewolf you picked up off the streets so it's okay if you don't see me as a friend yet." Honoka frowned internally. This was the point where the game girls would act all embarrassed and insist that they were friends but Maki wasn't acting the way she expected.

"You're not upset by it or anything?" Honoka couldn't hide the shock and disappointment in her voice.

"Why would I be? …Honoka, why are you crying?" Maki made to move her arms but she couldn't. Both were pinned at her sides by Honoka's body. Honoka carefully dislodged her right arm from a pile of rubble and touched her face right under her eyes. As Maki had said, there were tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I don't know…" Honoka was confused by her own feelings. She wanted to take Maki and make her her own but at the same time felt guilty for something regarding Maki. But it didn't make sense. Maki regarded her as a friend so why was she feeling so guilty about being near her?

"Don't cry…I don't know how to deal with people who are crying." Maki said matter-of-factly.

"Listen, Maki-chan." Honoka didn't know how to exactly phrase what she wanted to say but she wanted to let it out before she got scared by her guilt. "I don't see you as a friend because…"

"Because what?" Maki asked, genuinely curious.

"Because…promise you won't hate me for this, okay?" Wondering what Honoka was going to say, Maki promised. "I think I'm in love with you, Maki-chan…" Honoka squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Maki's rejection.

"Honoka." Honoka looked at the red-head below her, fearfully expecting to have her feelings, confused as they were, turned away. "Why would I hate you for something like that?"

"Huh?" Now it was Honoka who felt confused.

"Ah! But it isn't that I love you back or anything!" Maki shouted in denial, getting flustered. Honoka pressed one finger on Maki's lips.

"It's okay, Maki-chan. Love will run its course. But allow me to take your first kiss." She said, trying to sound formal despite their current situation under a pile of rubble.

"F-fine…"Maki said, closing her eyes. Honoka leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, not wanting to push it too far, too soon. She could just barely keep her desire in check and she ended the kiss before she could no longer fight herself.

"That's it?" Maki asked. "I thought it would be a little more…"

"I can give you more if you want it…" Honoka was leaning down again when they heard the rubble being shifted outside. Honoka jerked back as much as she could, and just in time too. Nico's face peered in at them through a hole that was just made by having a piece moved aside.

"They're fine!" Nico shouted, turning away from the two. "So stop fearing and help us get these rocks off of them!" Honoka didn't know who those words were directed to but she felt a slight disappointment at not being able to continue with Maki.

"Can you wait until later?" Honoka whispered to Maki. The red-head nodded raised her head to return the previous kiss the ginger had given her. The second kiss only lasted a second or two, with the other girls removing rubble, they would be exposed rather quickly.

* * *

The rest of the day, the two of them were forced to lay on the couches while the others set about cleaning the room and fussing over their injuries. Really, though, they were all fast healers that by the time it was a little after noon, Maki's injuries had practically healed themselves completely and Honoka did not look any more injured than those who did not get sent into a wall. But still, they were kept on the couches for no real reason and were only allowed up when either of them needed the bathroom.

"I'm bored!" Honoka whined one time and was rewarded with her English text book and a translation dictionary from Umi.

"Read it." Umi said. "If you're that bored." Honoka kept her mouth shut about the boredom she was feeling after that. The only thing that made the whole thing more bearable was the action she would get with Maki later.

Maki was faring much better than Honoka since she was capable of spending long periods of time with nothing to do. However, even she eventually got bored of laying still on the couch and wanted to get up and do things. But since she was no longer leader of her little pack, Rin and Hanayo had enough authority, and the strength, to shove her back down. She tried that five times before being threatened by Nozomi, after which she stayed on the couch obediently.

* * *

Late at night, when all the others were asleep, Maki crawled out from her blanket and headed to the patio. She didn't linger on the wooden structure, feeling that the others could watch if she stayed there so she headed down the beach to where the water touched the sand. She sat down on the sand, figuring she could just change later if things got too messy.

Honoka was quiet as she followed Maki's trail but the red-head could hear every step clearly. The ginger sat down on the sand next to her. Both of them stared awkwardly at the sea, neither knowing whether they should be the first to initiate what they knew was to come.

"Maki-chan!" "U-um!" They both spoke at the same time.

"Y-you first…" Maki encouraged, looking shyly down at the sand.

"T-then…Excuse me…" Honoka leaned forward and captured Maki's lips with her own. She parted her mouth slightly and touched the red-head's lips with her tongue. Maki gasped in surprise and Honoka took that opportunity to slip inside. The werewolf flinched, almost pulling away but Honoka didn't want to let her go just yet. The vampire grabbed Maki's wrists and held her in place. Maki reared back, separating from Honoka for a bit. The ginger leaned forward and resumed her activity. With the unbalanced weight, the two toppled over. Now they were just like they were under the rubble, Honoka on top and Maki on the bottom. By now, Maki had squeezed both eyes shut, too embarrassed by Honoka's actions. Honoka explored Maki's mouth and teased her a little, enjoying this new way of tasting the werewolf.

* * *

Her mouth was dripping with blood from the werewolf girl they had just fed from. The three of them had drunk enough blood to be fine for a few days but their victim had been viciously drained of most of her blood.

"C'mon, Honoka-chan! Mom said she's made dinner for us so we should go!" Kotori shouted. She and Umi had already cleaned themselves up, seeing as the only blood they got on themselves was on their face. Honoka had gotten blood all over her clothes from the creature fighting back against her and thus hadn't bothered cleaning up.

"I'm coming!" Honoka shouted back. She looked down disdainfully at the creature she had taken down. Now with the moon most risen above them, she could see the red locks that framed the wolf's head. Crimson as the blood still flowing from her neck. Now that she thought about it, the werewolf's eyes were the color of amethyst, cold and mesmerizing. She heard a low growl and looked up into the dark trees. Two pairs of eyes, one green and one violet, stared out at her. She smirked at them and walked away, knowing that they would claim their injured leader.

* * *

Honoka's eyes widened in fear and she backed away from Maki, practically throwing herself back into the sand in her haste. Maki sat up, confused as to why Honoka had stopped when she had seemed so into the kiss.

'_No! It can't be, can it?! I was the one who caused those scars on Maki-chan's neck?! Do I really have the right to be in love with her? No, I don't. But I can't tell her that or else she'd really hate me. I would, if I was in her situation and I found out about it. Best to end this here, before I get too close…'_

"Honoka?" Maki asked, not understanding the sudden change in Honoka's mood.

"I'm sorry, but can you go back inside?" Maki nodded, and stood up. "Also…when we get back to Tokyo…can you find someone else to stay with?" Maki stared at Honoka with wide eyes, but Honoka was refusing to meet them.

"But what about you needing blood? And the shop? What about you loving me?!" Maki asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

"I don't want your blood. I don't want your help. Not anymore." Honoka muttered, ignoring the last question. She hated herself for hurting Maki but she couldn't see any other way of keeping the truth hidden.

"So…you don't…want me…anymore?" Maki said slowly, in disbelief.

"Sorry, Maki-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you." Honoka said, feeling empty of everything. She felt disconnected from the current conversation but at the same time, felt each word she spoke burdening her with the knowledge of the pain she was causing.

"Don't worry. I'm not hurt. Like I said before…I'm just a werewolf you picked up off the streets. So don't be sorry about it!" Maki turned and fled, tears streaming down her face. Honoka buried her face in her knees.

"My chest hurts…"

* * *

**Kiara: In the next chapter, the nine of them will (finally) be heading back to Tokyo. I wonder who Maki's going to stay with now that Honoka has kicked her out? She won't go to Rin and Hanayo, that's for sure. Until the next chapter, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Kiara is on a date right now so I will be attending to the reviews.**

**KevinCruelz****: I know it hurts. But it will be a happy ending in the end, so just hold on.**

**ch3n****: Maki can't live in her mansion because she isn't an adult and therefore can't claim all of her property. **

**magasaurus****: Here's the update!**

**Nelura****: Maki won't be going to live with Nico. Granted, I did think about it but in the end, this is a HonoMaki fic. So there's zero chance of NicoMaki coming in.**

**Revengemajestyliberator****: I get the feeling that everyone is forgetting the main plot of the story: fued between werewolves and vampires. Not that I'm blaming anyone. I did waste a few chapters on their impromptu vacation. But it will be a while before the happy end.**

**Candus98****: Honoka is a bit of a baka but you can't really blame her, right?**

**A/N: I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

On the train ride back to Tokyo, Honoka and Maki sat far apart from one another. Maki sat next to a window and stared out at the landscape they were passing through. Next to her was Eri and across from the two were Nozomi and Nico. There was an aisle separating the two areas of seats and the other five were seated over on the other side. Honoka claimed the window seat on her side of the train and was also staring out.

"Um…Honoka-chan? Are you sure you don't want to sit next to Maki-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Not now, Kotori-chan." Honoka's voice had lost most of its energy, or so it seemed to those listening. Rin and Hanayo exchanged a concerned look and looked to Maki. But the red-head was still blankly looking out the window, seemingly oblivious to the others around her.

"I don't get it nya! You were both fine yesterday but now you can't look at each other! Did something happen?" Rin asked Honoka.

"Nothing happened, Rin-chan." Honoka said reassuringly, giving the younger student an empty smile.

Across the aisle, Nozomi and the other third year students were trying to coax an answer out of Maki, to get her to explain what led to her and Honoka staying apart.

"Oh! Nozomi, is it okay if I stay with you from now on?" The simple question caused all of the others to fall silent.

"Huh? It's okay with me and Eri-chi but what about staying with Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked, seeing an opportunity to learn more about the split.

"I don't want to be a burden on her. Besides, working at a sweet shop isn't really my thing." Maki scoffed, twirling a lock of her hair with one finger as she answered without looking at the person she was speaking to. Honoka frowned, though she kept her gaze focused on the landscape outside the window. '_Why is she lying? I basically kicked her out but she's making it sound like she's the one who decided to leave me. Is she doing it so I don't get on the receiving end of everyone's punishment?'_

"Oh…I see…" Eri's tone however, made it obvious that she didn't believe Maki. Neither did any of the other girls.

"Honoka, are you just going to let her go like that?!" Umi shouted, grabbing her childhood friend by the collar and shaking her.

"It's my decision, Umi. Honoka agrees, right?" Maki said, looking at Honoka for the first time since the previous night.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah." Honoka mentally slapped herself, though it wasn't any harder than the slap that Umi gave her. And she couldn't even blame the bluenette. The physical pain did provide some distraction from the emotional pain she was still feeling and she was grateful for that.

"I thought you cared for her." Umi hissed, in such a low voice that only Honoka and Kotori could hear.

"It's none of your business, Umi-chan. I don't want to force her to stay with me if she doesn't want to." Honoka muttered, not meeting Umi's gaze. _'Oh, gods…I'm really sinking to a new low…'_

"Calm down, Umi-chan!" Kotori grabbed Umi's raised arm as she was about to bring it down on Honoka again. "We can settle this more calmly, can't we?" Umi huffed and sat back down on her seat.

"Fine!" Umi snapped, crossing her arms.

"C-calm down, everyone! It's really nothing to be fighting about!" Maki shouted, surprising everyone since she rarely raised her voice. "So…please…can we not talk about it anymore?" Her voice dropped to barely louder than a whisper as she made her plea. She pulled her knees onto her seat and against her chest. She hid her face with her arms as she curled up over her legs.

"Maki-chan…" Honoka whispered. But she shook her head, deciding once again to keep it a secret. '_It's for the best.'_ She told herself.

The rest of the ride back was spent in awkward silence punctuated at times by attempts at small talk. There was a moment when Nico snatched the camera away from Nozomi and looked through the pictures where her discovery of the pairing pictures caused a bit of an uproar.

When they arrived back at the station, the nine of them split up to go to their own homes. To Honoka's surprise, Nozomi and Eri would be accompanying Maki to her house before taking their new charge to their own home.

"She says she has some things at your house that she wants to take with her." Eri explained. Honoka had no choice but to let them follow her, even though she wanted to stay far away from Maki at the moment. Eri and Nozomi were content to wait in the store part of the house while Maki went up to retrieve the little things she owned. She packed up her things that she had brought when she moved in with Honoka and the things that the ginger had gotten for her, no matter how cheap and small they were.

Honoka waited outside and watched the three of them go before heading into her house. She couldn't help herself and went first to the room that had belonged to Maki for a short while. It had been stripped bare of any sign that someone had ever stayed there, except for some things on the writing desk. The vampire stepped closer to look and saw that it was a blood-stained bandage sitting on top of a piece of paper. She ignored the bandage since it was obvious who it belonged to and picked up the paper. She read it, paused, and read it again as she held back her tears. Three simple words. Whoever said that sticks and stones might break your bones but words would never hurt was a freaking liar.

In simple and concise writing, it read '_I loved you.'_

* * *

Maki had been left with the command to make herself at home at Nozomi's and Eri's house. She had been given the second bedroom, since Eri and Nozomi were sharing the first one. As she unpacked her things, she wondered if Honoka had read her letter. _'Maybe I shouldn't have left it there. I should have just left without leaving a last message.'_ She finished unpacking rather quickly, since there wasn't much that she owned to begin with. She tromped down the stairs to see if she could help with any housework. She didn't want to be a burden on the two who were letting her stay with them.

"Can I help with anything, Nozomi?" She asked. The purple-haired girl had been the first one she saw so she just asked.

"No, I'm fine, Maki-chan. But I think Eri-chi wants to talk with you." Nozomi said. "She's in the study, down the hall." The younger girl nodded and followed Nozomi's directions. She found Eri sitting at the desk, wearing glasses as she tried to balance a pen on her lip.

"…what are you doing?" Maki asked. Eri sat up, shocked by the sudden question.

"N-nothing!" Eri said, putting the pen down on the table. "Take a seat, please." She gestured to the seat across the table from her. Maki obediently sat down in the plush armchair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Honoka?" Eri asked gently. Maki shook her head, not wanting to bring back the heartache so soon.

"Not yet." Maki responded.

"That's fine. Just know that Nozomi and I are here for you if you need support, okay?" Eri said, wanting Maki to feel comfortable.

"I don't want to be a burden." The red-head admitted, hanging her head.

"Don't worry about things like that." Eri waved her hand dismissively. "Is there anything you want me to clarify for you? Like rules of the house and stuff?"

"There's only one thing." Maki said. Eri made a go on gesture. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"T-these?! I thought they would make me look more professional… Did it work?" Eri's eyes sparkled behind her fake glasses.

"No. I'm sorry, but it didn't." Eri's crestfallen face made Maki giggle.

"No matter. I win." Eri said, standing up and putting the glasses on the table.

"Huh?"

"It made you laugh. That's good enough." Eri smiled and left the room. "Nozomi! What are we having for dinner?!"

"Take-out!"

"What?!" Eri shouted, outraged.

"Nico-chi says she's too tired to cook tonight so we have to order take-out." Maki sat back in the armchair, smiling to herself. The atmosphere in this household was much more relaxed, though she did have some questions regarding their eating arrangements and how Nico was involved. Although, that would have to wait until after she had eaten.

* * *

**A/N: …Kiara still hasn't come back so I'll end it here. Reviews, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kiara: I'm back. As for who my date was, that'll remain a secret for now. Author doesn't own Love Live or any of the Pokemon songs that she mentions in the story. You might want to go and listen to them while reading.**

* * *

The leader of the trio stared out the windows of her classroom into the sunset over the city. The other two sat silently on the classroom desks, waiting for their friend.

"You know what your mission is, right?" The girl by the window asked.

"Yes." One of the other girls replied.

"Alright. We depart now." The leader stepped away from the window, picking up her bag and exiting the classroom. The other two girls leapt lightly off the desks they were seated on and followed. They traveled down to the school lobby by elevator. They were the only ones still there; most of the students had already left by then.

"Go and be careful." The leader said, opening her umbrella and hefting it on her shoulder. Even the rays of light from the sunset could burn her so she took every precaution. The other two nodded and handed the leader their school bags. As one, they ran down the stairs in front of their school and dove into the bushes, exiting as two wolf-like dogs; one with auburn fur, and the other with dark purple fur. The leader sighed and shifted the three bags into a more comfortable holding position before starting the trek home.

* * *

Eri sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was too hungry to focus on her work and Nico wouldn't be coming over for at least another hour. Nozomi left a few minutes ago to go and buy snacks for the three of them.

"Oh, I should check on Maki. Maybe that'll take my mind off my hunger." Eri realized. She stood up and made her way to the guest room where Maki was currently situated. The red head was not in her room, but everything was clean and organized. Eri picked up on the sound of music coming from the living room and descended down the stairs to see if that was Maki. She found Maki watching a Pokemon movie that she recognized as Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Lying on the table in front of the red head were several other Pokemon movies, though Eri couldn't tell whether they had been watched yet or not.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Eri couldn't help asking.

"Finished it." Maki responded, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"How about studying?"

"Don't need to." Eri sighed, figuring she wouldn't be able to get anywhere with Maki if the other was focused on the movie. The blonde sat down next to her junior and turned her attention to the movie as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, two girls made their way into the household by means of a window. They landed silently on the wooden floor within and snuck towards the living room. One of them rolled across the gap that was the entrance of the hallway and both peered in. Their targets were still unaware of their presence and they crawled into the living room. Trusting that the movie was loud enough to cover the sound of their movements, they rushed a bit, causing small thuds inaudible to the normal human ear. The red head tilted her head, and looked behind her but the two girls had already made it behind the couch. Obviously confused but not very curious, the red-head settled back to continue watching the movie.

"Distract the Russian." The purple-haired girl hissed to the other. The auburn haired girl sighed and nodded, seeing no point in arguing. The auburn haired girl shifted form into the wolf and trotted away as her partner changed shape and crawled under the couch, out of sight. Once the darker furred wolf was hidden away, the auburn wolf barked, loudly. The blonde shot to her feet right away and the red-head turned to get a better look. The auburn girl sighed on the inside but thumped her tail against the ground as she barked at them again. There was no meaning behind her bark so the red-head wouldn't be able to tell she was more than a normal dog.

* * *

"Stay here and watch the movie. I'll put the dog back outside." As she had hoped, the Russian would take her out of the house. Or at least, she would attempt to. She continued to wag as the Russian drew closer to her.

Eri wondered how the dog got into the house in the first place. The doors were locked and none of the windows were low enough for a dog to be able to climb in. Nevertheless, the dog would have to go. She stepped slowly and carefully, not wanting to startle the animal. Just as she was about to grab the dog by its neck fur, it barked once, loudly. At the same time, Maki shrieked but was quickly cut off. Eri turned to see a dark-haired girl, holding a cloth to Maki's mouth.

"Don't you dare!" Eri screamed, running towards Maki. The cloth must have contained chloroform, as the younger girl had passed out in the stranger's arm. She felt her fangs coming out and her eyes registered something besides the normal vision. She could now see the blood flowing in the stranger's body and knew that her eyes had turned red. A force tackled her from behind and she felt a cloth pressed to her mouth. Eri struggled not to breathe in the chloroform in the cloth but she could not hold her breath for long.

"No…" She gasped, her vision fading and her senses dulling.

* * *

"We can't leave the Russian here. She's seen us." The purple-haired girl said.

"We can just take her with us." The auburn girl said cheerfully. She pulled out the can of air freshener from her pocket. "Better erase the scent though." She set about moving the two unconscious girls out of the room, turning off the TV and spraying the room with air freshener while the other girl called a taxi. The two of them got the unconscious teens into the taxi and had the taxi wait while they went back inside and covered up the last of their tracks. However, they neglected to spray the ground around which they went in. The two climbed into the taxi and gave the driver the address of their destination.

* * *

"Eri-chi~ Maki-chan~ I'm home~" Nozomi called out cheerfully as she entered the house. It was strangely quiet, with a weird smell in the air. "Eri-chi? Maki-chan?" She walked into the house, leaving the bags of snacks by the front door. She walked into the living room and had to cover her nose from the strong scent there. The TV was turned off, which was strange since when she left, Maki was barely starting her movie marathon. In addition, the DVD player was still going. Maki wouldn't leave the DVD playing if she turned the TV off. Besides, the movie couldn't have been finished that fast if Maki had only just started right before she left. Nozomi was about to leave the living room and search the other rooms of the house when she picked up on another scent, one that spoke of danger and kidnap; the scent of chloroform, which could not be hidden under the scent of whatever-it-was. Nozomi dialed Kotori's phone and told her to tell the others to get over to her house. She then called Nico, since she and Eri were the only two with Nico's phone number. All six girls arrived at approximately the same time, ready to find their friends. But one problem remained. There wasn't any scent of the kidnapper anywhere in the house, nor out on the sidewalk.

* * *

She could smell them, hiding out in the bushes beyond the tiny camp they had set up. She let out a howl, a message to tell them she knew they were there. Hanayo and Rin, her only friends in the world, cowered in the small lean-to they had erected during the day. Their hope was to make it to the city, get into a high school, get a job, and then buy their own place to stay. But now there were three vampires lurking just outside of their small camp. Then again, they did need food to survive and these three vampires were probably the closest they could get to food at the moment. Before she was prepared mentally for potentially killing the vampires, they leapt out of their hiding place and down upon them. She growled at them but the one in the center pounced on her and bit down on her neck. Maki panicked and tried to throw off the vampire. She succeeded even as her energy dropped but the vampire left long slashes on the side of her neck, slashes that were sure to leave scars. Maki howled again, this time in pain. Hanayo and Rin abandoned the safety of their lean-to and rushed to her aid, supporting her before the vampires. She was grateful for their help but noticed that two of the other vampires were sneaking around to get a hold of her friends. She pushed them behind her just as the vampires pounced.

"RUN!" Maki shouted. Rin and Hanayo backpedaled hesitantly. '_Don't disobey me now…'_ Maki growled, glaring at them to go. When they still hesitated, Maki yelled at them. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Then they turned tail and ran. The two vampires jumped after them but Maki was prepared. She leapt onto the two, bringing them down with her weight. Then maintaining her human posture but transforming her head and her arms, she was able to fend off the three with her teeth and claws. While she was occupied with the two who had tried to bite Hanayo and Rin, the third grabbed her from behind and sank her teeth into the puncture wounds again. Maki, frightened and on her own, screamed in fear and tried to throw the vampire off again. She succeeded for a second time but two more scratches were left on her neck. She felt dizzy, hardly able to continue fighting. The vampire latched back on again and Maki could not stop herself from falling over in exhaustion.

"Got you." She heard the vampire say, even as it sunk its teeth in again. Maki rolled her eyes to get a look at her assailant. With the moon at the vampire's back, she could make out its features clearly. The vampire was a teenager, couldn't be much older than Maki herself, with shining orange hair and blue eyes that shone like the day time sky. Then her vision went black as the dizzy feeling overtook her.

* * *

Maki awoke on a couch that was not the one at Eri's house, nor the one at Honoka's house. She sat up warily, wondering where she was. She was alone in the room, and only one door led from it. Curious, she walked over to the door and tested it. The door was locked. Sighing, the red-head went back to the couch and sat down. She could barely remember the events before she woke up in the room. She decided to focus on the vivid dream she had instead.

"I've dreamt that many times but why were the details so vivid this time…?" She wondered. "Orange hair…blue eyes like the sky…" Her eyes widened. "N-No way…" She pulled up the picture of the vampire who attacked her alongside her memory of Honoka in her mind. It was a perfect match up, every single detail. "Honoka…" Subconsciously, Maki felt the scars on her neck. Even now, she still remembered the slicing of her skin that came from throwing the vampire off. "Honoka must have realized this…why didn't she come and talk to me about it? …I don't understand…"

* * *

"I found it nya!" Rin called out. Seeing as she had the best nose out of her, Nozomi, and Hanayo, Rin had set about trying to find the scent of the kidnappers. She scoured the entire house, eventually making her way outside and catching the unfamiliar scent right underneath the window next to the door.

"Can you follow it?" Nozomi asked. Rin nodded, changing shape into her wolf form. Rin barked once and waved her tail before trotting down the walkway to the side walk.

"She says to follow her." Hanayo translated, following Rin. Nozomi understood Rin already but the translation was needed for the four vampires. They saw no need to open their umbrellas as the sun had already gone down so they followed Hanayo out from the safety of the house. Rin kept her nose to the ground as she made her way to the edge of the sidewalk before sitting down.

"Rin-chan says that they got into a taxi here." Hanayo said.

"Can she follow a taxi?" Nico wondered aloud. Rin barked and stood up again.

"She says she can." Hanayo said. "Go, Rin-chan!" Rin took off running, stopping every once in a while to take a sniff or to wait for the other six to catch up. Slowly, they made their way through the city, avoiding the glances from strangers who wondered what six high school girls were doing chasing a dog.

* * *

Maki looked up from where she sat on the couch when she heard the door being unlocked. An unfamiliar girl with light brown hair and green eyes looked at her, eyes sparkling with excitement. The excitement quickly faded, though Maki didn't know why.

"You. Come with me." Even though the girl said it not in a menacing sort of way, Maki could tell it was best not to argue. The red-head stood up and followed the other out of the room. The two of them walked in silence, Maki wondering where they were going.

"What's your name?" The other girl asked suddenly.

"N-Nishikino Maki." Maki responded hesitantly.

"I see. I'm Kira Tsubasa." Tsubasa said, introducing herself. Maki blinked, confused. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No…" Maki said. Tsubasa sighed.

"Those two… I gave them one job and they messed it up." Tsubasa stopped in front of a door and opened it, motioning for Maki to walk in first.

"Maki!" Eri cried, running over to give the red-head a hug.

"E-Eri?!" Maki said, voice muffled by Eri's body pressing against her.

"See? I told you. No harm." Tsubasa said, amusement evident in her voice. Maki turned to her.

"Why are we here anyway?" She asked, feeling more confident with Eri at her side.

"You two." Maki flinched, thinking that she was talking to the two of them. But Tsubasa walked past them. The purple haired girl and auburn haired girl looked up from where they were playing cards.

"Anju, Erena, that girl's name is Nishikino Maki! Not Toujou Nozomi!" Tsubasa shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Anju mumbled, putting her cards down. The extent of her feeling was projected when her ears and tail appeared, both dropping.

"Well, you didn't really tell us much beyond her name and that she was living with her." Erena pointed at Eri. "You can't really blame us for that." Tsubasa opened her mouth to argue but couldn't come up with a workable argument.

"That doesn't explain why you would want to kidnap Nozomi though." Eri pointed out.

"Tsubasa's a fan of Nozomi-san." Erena scoffed.

"O-Oi, Erena! Don't tell them that!" Tsubasa yelled, blushing. Eri raised an eyebrow. "…okay, yeah… I just wanted to meet Nozomi 'cos she's a really cool person for managing to know everything about the pure faction while remaining in the rebel faction!"

"…what?" Eri couldn't believe her ears.

"I mean, it must be hard for her, right?" Tsubasa said, staring out into the night. "Having to play two roles at the same time."

"You girls…" Eri said slowly. "…are really bad at kidnapping people." Shame fell on the three. Maki giggled. Eri looked at her in confusion.

"Well, they aren't bad, at least." Maki said, smiling cheerfully. On the inside though, her emotions were a mess as she tried to understand what she didn't know before about Honoka.

* * *

Rin morphed back into a human and waited for the others to catch up.

"Is this the place, Rin-chan?" Nozomi asked, panting.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it nya." Rin said. The house they were standing outside of was a large two story house. Except for Rin, the girls were in various stages of exhaustion. They had practically run across the entire city to make it to their destination.

"T-then…let's go in…" Umi panted. The haggard group let themselves in past the gate that was unlocked and walked up to the door.

"Should we ring the doorbell?" Kotori asked, her hand hovering over the button.

"Might as well. They probably know we're here already." Umi said. Kotori nodded and pushed the button.

* * *

The bell chimed throughout the house, startling the five in the uppermost study.

"Battle formations now! We're under attack!" Tsubasa shrieked, running circles around the room. Erena grabbed her friend by her shirt and shook her.

"It's just the doorbell. Don't exaggerate." The brunette shrank under Erena's stern gaze.

"Let's all go down and open the door~" Anju suggested. Seeing no point in arguing again, the other four agreed with Anju and they tromped down the stairs to the first floor.

* * *

Rin was not the only one who heard the door unlock. Umi, standing at the front of the group, tensed herself for a battle and the others followed her lead. Eri opened the door and peered out.

"Harasho…you're all here." The blonde commented. Nozomi pushed her way to the front and tackled-glomped Eri, knocking her to the ground.

"Eri-chi! Do you know how worried I was?!" Nozomi cried, rubbing her cheek against Eri's. She changed form into her wolf shape and proceeded to whine at Eri until the other gave in. Eri gave Nozomi a one armed hug, laughing when Nozomi licked her.

"I-I'm sorry, Nozomi!" Eri stuttered. Nozomi wagged her tail and let Eri up, shifting back to her human form.

"I-Is Toujou Nozomi-sama here?!" Tsubasa threw the door open the rest of the way.

"Huh?" Nozomi looked at the other girl in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"U-um…" Tsubasa ran back into the house.

"Don't think too much about it." Erena informed the confused teenager.

"But still, it's a pleasure to meet you, Nozomi-sama." Anju smiled.

"Seriously. Do I know you?" Nozomi asked.

"Tsubasa-san, the girl who just ran off, is a fan of yours apparently." Maki said, having been hidden behind Anju and Erena the entire time.

"Why don't all of you come in? It'll be easier to explain over tea than standing out here." Erena said.

"Ah…okay." Umi agreed.

* * *

After the situation was finally cleared up, the girls engaged in friendly conversation for a little while longer. Maki dropped out of the conversation after a while and looked over at Honoka. The ginger was still actively participating in the conversation, allowing for Maki to stare at her without reprecussions. '_Should I talk to Honoka about this? I want to repair our friendship but how will Honoka feel?...No! You have to tell her that you remember or else she will continue thinking that you know nothing about it, Maki! …But…'_ Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the conversation was wrapping up.

"Maki-chan, let's go home." Nozomi said, pulling the red-head back into reality.

"Ah, okay!" Maki stood up and followed her friends out of the house.

"I'm going home this way!" Honoka announced, pointing to a path that would separate her from the others, one that led into a confusing set of alleyways.

"Wait, Honoka. You shouldn't go there by yourself." Umi said. Honoka shrugged and walked away from the group without responding.

"I'll go with her." Maki found herself saying. As the others looked at her, she stammered an excuse. "I-I want to take the long way home…if that's okay with you, Nozomi, Eri."

"Well, I see nothing wrong with it." Eri said.

"You can go with Honoka-chan if you want." Nozomi said. Maki nodded and sprinted to catch up with the older girl.

"Is it really okay for the two of them to walk alone?" Hanayo fretted.

"Don't worry." Nozomi smiled softly. "I get the feeling that they need the alone time."

Maki walked slightly behind Honoka, making sure to give the second year her personal space. Honoka had glanced back once but had given no indication of noticing Maki other than to speed up her pace. The red-head gazed worriedly at the ginger who seemed to be slipping farther and farther away from her with every step, even though they were staying at a fixed distance while walking.

Honoka couldn't help herself. She felt like she needed to put as much distance between herself and Maki, though she could no longer convince herself that it was all for Maki's sake. She only managed to hold herself back from running away because the maze formed by the alleyways was hard to navigate unless one knew exactly where to walk. The alleyways had hidden dangers, especially for young high school girls. She had to at least lead Maki through the maze safely.

They continued through the maze of alleyways in that way; a fixed distance between the two and utter silence around them. Eventually, they made it out of the maze of alleys and came out on a familiar road.

"You can go home now." Honoka said. Those were the first words she had spoken to Maki since she ended their relationship.

"No. I'll see you to your home." Maki responded evenly, even though her heart was pounding nervously. Honoka shrugged, indicating that Maki could do what she wanted. Unlike the silence surrounding them in the alleys, the silence surrounding them now was more awkward, since they were now walking side by side. Maki opened her mouth to voice her thoughts and confusion but then thought better of it and closed her mouth again.

Honoka glanced over at Maki, worried that the red-head would be able to pick up on the subject Honoka did not want to deal with. As someone who liked to talk, she could barely bear the tense atmosphere existing between them. Thankfully, it was a short walk from the exit of the alleyways to Honoka's house and the ginger stopped at the doorway.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you at school, Maki-chan." Honoka said, her tongue stumbling over the name. With nothing else to be said, Honoka rested her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when Maki grabbed her free hand.

"H-Honoka…I remember the attack." Almost instantly, Honoka paled as drops of sweat formed on her face and arms. Her hands became clammy with fear.

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan. It was all my fault." Honoka said, feeling as if she was watching the interaction from a distance. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Is the attack why you suddenly turned away from me?" When Honoka didn't answer, Maki gripped the vampire's hand tighter and shook her.

"I-It's better if you stay away from me…" Honoka murmured softly. Maki was barely able to pick up on the words being said, even with her hearing.

"…" Honoka hated the silence. Since she wasn't looking at Maki, the silence could mean a lot of things. A rejection, for example, was one of them. "Honoka. The past already happened. There's nothing we can do about it. But I'm telling you now, I'm not scared. Not of you."

As glad as Honoka was for Maki's words, she still felt scared. Even if Maki wasn't scared of her, Honoka still feared that she could go berserk for Maki's blood. There had been one instance when she fed but wasn't satisfied with that one feeding. Instead, she went berserk for the blood. If Umi and Kotori hadn't been with her at the time, she would have killed the person she fed from. "Maki-chan…I'm sorry." With one fluid motion, she pulled free from Maki's grasp and opened the door, slipping inside and locking the door before Maki could follow. She felt the door shake as the werewolf pounded on it from the outside.

"Honoka! I know you're there! Just let me in!" Maki shouted, slamming her palms against the door.

"Go home, Maki-chan! Or I'll call someone to drag you there!" Honoka threatened, tears spilling from her eyes. There was silence, an awful silence. Honoka waited a few minutes before turning around to peer through the tiny window in the doorway. She was barely able to make out the shape of a small animal slinking away in the darkness. She gave in to her emotions and sank down by the door, crying.

* * *

"Maki-chan! You're home!" Nozomi greeted the red-head as she walked in. "Dinner's out on the table if you want it."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now." Maki said, heading up the stairs to her room. Nozomi watched her go.

"She's not eating?" Eri asked, coming out of the kitchen with a chocolate bar in her hand.

"No. And Eri-chi, you'll spoil your appetite with the chocolate." Nozomi chided. Eri blushed and hid the chocolate bar behind her back.

"You didn't see anything!" She cried, dashing back into the kitchen. Nozomi chuckled, then went upstairs to check on Maki. The door to the red-head's room was closed and Nozomi could hear music playing. She knocked lightly on the door. The music stopped playing and a few seconds later, the door opened.

"What is it, Nozomi?" Maki asked, carefully hiding whatever she was doing with her body.

"Give me your phone." Maki tilted her head in confusion but did as told, handing the phone over to Nozomi. The third year typed something into the phone and handed it back. "That's Honoka-chan's phone number. I'm rooting for you, 'kay?" With that, Nozomi headed back downstairs. Maki stared at her phone, at the number displayed on it.

"Thank you, Nozomi-sama!" She shouted at the receding figure.

* * *

Honoka had pulled herself together and made herself a meal of instant noodles. As she slurped the noodles up, her phone beeped, indicating that she had received a message. It was from an unknown number, but Honoka opened it up anyway.

"Play me?" She read, her finger hovering over the play button on the video below the words. Seeing no trouble with only looking at the video, she tapped the symbol on the video. The video expanded to fill the phone screen.

_Maki stepped away from the camera, making sure that she was in the range for filming. She turned to her laptop and opened something_. Honoka wondered if she should stop watching.

"_Ah! Honoka, don't stop watching yet! I've got this!"_ Honoka blinked in surprise. How was Maki able to predict that she would have stopped watching. Curious now, Honoka let the video continue playing. _Maki fumbled with her laptop for a bit, then stood up again, facing the camera. She hit the play button on the laptop and music started._ Honoka leaned forward over the video, watching with wide eyes. She recognized this tune, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before. But before she could think about where the song came from, Maki had started singing.

"_I will search the whole world over  
If that's what I must do  
I'll follow every winding road  
Just to be with you  
'Cause I've got a dream that I just can't ignore  
Before I get through, I will open every door  
And we will meet again  
We will meet again~" At the end of that short bit of singing, Maki turned back to her laptop and stopped the music. She knelt in front of it, looking for something else._

"I know that song! It's We Will Meet Again…from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew… But why did she pick those lyrics out of all of them?" Honoka pondered. "And how did she know that I like Pokemon?" Honoka pushed her cup noodles aside and gave the video her full attention.

_Maki was playing another song. She stood up as it started and opened her mouth._

"_I've seen the future and the future is today  
This song's for all the children looking for a better way  
When people come together nothing holds them back  
'Cause when we are united we're better, that's a fact!_

_The world is so much brighter_  
_There's nothing we can't do_  
_If we trust each other_  
_There's no stopping me and you_

_One hope, one wish_  
_That we will keep the faith_  
_One chance for us_  
_To make the world a better place_  
_Together we can do so much_  
_If we only learn to trust"_

"That's from Arceus and the Jewel of Life…but how?" Honoka wondered. "Is she choosing these lyrics from different Pokemon songs because they relate to us right now?" It was true though. Honoka, Maki, and all of their friends were trying to make the world a better place but Honoka wasn't trusting Maki enough. " 'If we only learn to trust', huh?"

_Maki hurried to pause the song and tripped over her laptop wire. She fell forward, hitting the side of bed with her forehead._ Honoka picked up the phone in worry._ Maki rubbed her head as the song continued. She swiftly pushed the pause button and searched for something else with one hand while the other nursed the injury. _

"_Honoka. This is the final song." Maki took a deep breath as the song played. It was playing from near the middle of the song._

"_I've always hoped for happiness,  
And finally fulfilled my wish;  
Cause I just need to see you smile." Maki smiled at the camera, even as the song continued to play in the background._

"Maki-chan…" Honoka whispered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks again.

"_Hey, Honoka. Can you open the door for me please?"_ Honoka was confused. Wasn't Maki back at Nozomi's place at the moment? Then she heard a slight scraping sound coming from the front door. Looking down at her phone, she saw that the video had ended. She decided to humor Maki's last words in the video, wiping her eyes as she walked over to the door. She opened it. Maki stood there, carrying what little she owned, along with a hand-made sign.

" 'If we only learned to trust each other, then the only wish we'd have to make is to always meet again…'" Honoka read aloud. More tears joined those that were already falling and she covered her face with her hands. Warm arms enveloped her and Honoka clung to them, seeking the warmth that came with Maki.

"So…can I move in again?" Maki asked, rubbing Honoka's back soothingly. Honoka hiccupped and nodded. She knew that her cheeks were still wet but she backed away from Maki and gave her a smile. Maki smiled warmly in return.

"…did you tell Nozomi-chan and Eri-chan you were moving back in with me?"

"…I left them a note."

* * *

"Maki went back to Honoka, didn't she?" Eri asked, noticing that the third set of dishes she had put on the table had been neatly put away.

"Yeah." Nozomi responded, picking up her bowl of rice and starting to eat.

"…she could have at least left a note or something." Eri sighed, starting to eat as well.

* * *

**Kiara: Welp, at some point the story strayed from its original purpose as a action story into a romantic one. But we're getting near then end of it peoples! The songs used are "We Will Meet Again", "If We Only Learn", and "Make a Wish" in that order. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review Reponses!~**

ch3n: I was worried that it would be kind of cheesy the way they got back together but I'm glad it all worked out.

30secondstoidealize: ^-^ Like above, I was worried it would be too cheesy.

Revengermajestyliberator: You'll find out in this chapter~ :3

KevinCruelz: This is it. The last chapter.

**Kiara: We made it. This is the end. It's thanks to all of you readers who showed us support throughout all the chapters that led to this. Truly, thank you. Without further ado, the last chapter of Bridges! Author does not own Love Live. **

**(Sorry if the ending is a bit anti-climatic.)**

* * *

"Is it time?" Snow fell around them as the two of them stood before the entrance of a blocked off forest. The one who spoke felt her companion tremor in fear and could not blame her. After all, there was a possibly that they could die today. "Don't be scared…I'll protect you."

"I-I'm not scared!" Her companion retorted and gripped her hand tighter at the same time. Blue eyes scanned the forest before resting on the companion standing with her. "Honestly..."

"Honestly, you are scared but you're just too stubborn to admit it!~" She teased.

"S-Shut up!" Her companion said angrily. She laughed and pulled her companion closer to her. She could feel her companion's heartbeat speed up at the sudden contact.

"Come on, Maki-chan. Let's get this over with." She said, giving the red-head a kiss on her forehead.

"Uh-huh…" Maki said dazedly. Honoka gazed up into the dark sky as pure white snow fell down.

"We'll be fine. Nozomi-chan and Eri-chan are doing the same as we are." Honoka murmured. Maki nodded. Resolving themselves to their mission, they headed into the dark forest, still connected by their hands.

Maki took the lead, seeing as she knew the way through the area. But she was scared and would have fled if Honoka hadn't been there to stabilize her. She would just have to look back at Honoka and into her blue eyes to get a burst of courage every time her fear threatened to overrun her.

Honoka projected an aura of confidence while keeping her fear hidden deep within herself, knowing that Maki needed her to seem brave. As they headed further and further into the forest, Maki's looks back at her became more and more frequent. And Honoka couldn't blame her. It wasn't just the fear of death that was holding Maki down but also the fear of the rest of her kind who had kicked her out of this same forest. Every once in a while, she would see a flash of color amongst the browns of the forest and knew it was a werewolf.

"We're almost there…" Her voice was so low that Honoka was only barely able to hear it. Maki was visibly trembling in her fear. Honoka knew that hugging her would not be enough to drive the fear away. Right now, the only thing that could drive the fear away would be to push through with what they needed to do.

"Oh~ Look who's here~ It's the traitor and what's this? A vampire!" Honoka looked around sharply, trying to pinpoint the owner of the sneer. Besides her, Maki cringed and clung to Honoka. All around them, dozens of eyes shone from the darkness. More jeers sprung up, mocking Maki and calling her all sorts of things. Maki shrank with each word until she was sitting on the ground, her head hanging down as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"SHUT UP!" Honoka yelled angrily at the unknown voices, effectively silencing them. She panted, her anger at their treatment of Maki driving all of her fear and doubts away. "We just want to speak with your higher-ups! You can either take us there or shut up and let us on our way!" For a moment, the forest was still. Then a shadow separated itself from the rest and padded into Honoka's range of view. A young girl with silver hair and golden eyes eyed them with a small bit of respect.

"I'm Kiara. I'll take you to the higher-ups." She said, holding out her hand. Honoka gazed into her eyes to see if Kiara was plotting anything. She couldn't see anything in the werewolf's eyes and kept her hands to herself.

"Take the lead." Honoka spat. Kiara simply nodded and lowered her hand again. She turned and tromped off through the snow. Honoka urged Maki to her feet and led the other after Kiara.

"Traitors!" One of the hidden werewolves howled. Honoka studied the girl in front of her to see her reaction. Kiara continued walking forward without hesitation. Being called a traitor didn't seem to bother her, which Honoka found confusing.

"Okay, who are you really? You're obviously a rebel but how come you're still here in the forest?" Honoka questioned their guide.

"I'm one of Nozomi-sama's spy wolves. She hasn't been sending messages lately so I figured that someone would be coming to put an end to everything." Kiara responded, glancing back at Honoka before lowering her gaze and focusing on walking.

"I see…" Maki muttered. "That's why you helped us, right?" Kiara nodded. The three of them made it to a grove.

"I can't go in there. They are probably expecting you two." Kiara bowed to the two of them and ran off into the woods.

"We didn't get to say thank you." Honoka said.

"If we make it through this, you'll be able to crawl to her on your knees and thank her profusely if you want." Maki said. "On second thought, don't. That sounds gross, now that I think about it." Honoka chuckled, glad that Maki was feeling good enough to poke fun at her.

"Let's go." Honoka said once again. She pulled Maki behind her as they entered the grove. A group of elderly men sat around in a ring on the edges of the grove. The one directly in front of them looked up as they entered.

"Nishikino Maki-san. And your friend. We have been expecting you." He said, lowering his head slightly in acknowledgement of the two girls.

"Sire." Maki said, insticintively bowing her head to him as well.

"We know what you two are here for." The elder said. "You want to end the feud between the race of werewolves and the race of vampires."

"Yes, sir." Honoka responded. "We want to prove to you that vampires and werewolves can live cooperatively."

"And that you have already. More than we were expecting you to." Another elder spoke up.

"Huh?!" Honoka and Maki said in unison.

"We have been watching you, just as Nozomi-san's wolves have been watching us." The first elder said. "Don't tell her that though." He winked. Maki and Honoka were completely confused by the suddenness of this turn-around of the situation.

"We have convened with the elders of the vampires. They are of the same mind as us." A third elder said.

"You mean-?!" Honoka gasped.

"You two have done enough. All nine of you have done more than you needed. The fighting is already over. Those wolves that called you traitors, Maki-san, are the ones who still refuse to accept no more wars. They are the rebels now but more and more of them are turning to our side of mind." The first elder said.

"I'm sure you two are eager to share the news with your friends so you may go now." The second elder said, motioning them to go.

"Y-Yes sir!" Honoka and Maki shouted. They left the grove. Once out of the grove, Honoka broke into a run, racing back along the way they came. Maki kept pace with her in the shape of a wolf. They burst out of the forest and slowed to a walk. Honoka cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, releasing all her pent-up feelings. Maki returned to her human form.

"What are you doing?" Maki asked.

"Screaming. It makes me feel better. You try it too, Maki-chan!" Honoka said. Maki stared at her doubtfully. Honoka shrugged and screamed out again. Maki gave in and did the same. "How does it feel?" Honoka asked once the other had stopped her scream.

"Like something was being lifted from my chest." Maki admitted. "But shouldn't we hurry?"

"Oh, you're right! We have to go tell the others!" Honoka said. "Let's go, Maki-chan!"

* * *

"O-Onee-chan!" Honoka was knocked back against the ground by the force of her younger sister. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yukiho, don't cry. You've gotten way strong!" Honoka grinned, rubbing Yukiho's back as the younger girl cried. Nozomi's and Eri's quest had been just as successful as Honoka's and Maki's. Arisa wiped tears from her eyes as she clung to her sister's arm.

"Where's Nico-chan?" Maki asked, looking around for her senior. Nozomi's smile dropped from her face.

"She's visiting the graves of her family…years after they had been killed she is finally allowed to see where they rest." Nozomi said sadly.

"I see…" Maki murmured.

"Hey! Why don't we all go visit them too? Let's go give Nico-chan our support!" Honoka suggested.

"Sounds good." Eri said.

* * *

"…I don't know where to start…" Nico whispered, clutching the bouqet of flowers to her chest. "It's finally over…the feud is over…you guys can…r-rest in p-peace now…" She raised her arm to wipe her eyes dry before she started to cry, only to have her arm grabbed by someone behind her. She glanced back and saw that it was Nozomi who had stopped her.

"Nico-chi. It's okay to cry for something like this. If you don't, you'll only regret it later." Tears streamed freely down Nico's cheeks since nothing dried them and Nozomi let Nico's arm go. She looked around at the circle of girls behind her, each of them smiling encouragingly. She looked back down at the graves. She closed her eyes, not bothering to stop the stream of tears. Opening them again, she bent down and laid the bouquet on the grave. She stood up and stepped back away from the graves.

"Nico-chan?" Honoka asked in worry.

"I'm fine." The other responded. Honoka nodded, though Nico didn't see that, and fell silent. '_Yeah…I'm fine. They are my family too.'_ "Let's go. I'm done here." She pushed past the girls and walked away, hands jammed in her pockets. Shrugging, the others followed her.

Now, they could get back to living normally. Well, as close to normal as the supernatural creatures they were could. Hey, no one ever said life was easy, right?

* * *

**Kiara: It's over…it's truly over…**

**Alice: Now you can rest Kiara. Use my lap. **

**Kiara: Yeah…okay. *she lays down and closes her eyes***

**Alice: Good night, Kiara… **

**Alice: *to the readers* Terran is going to pick up speed.**


End file.
